


First Silmaril Contention Case

by Weltanschuuang



Series: Two-Side Mirror [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Cyberpunk, Gen, M/M, mafia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weltanschuuang/pseuds/Weltanschuuang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iluvatar是Arda国的中心系统，掌握全国所有的信息，知晓每一个人每一件事的过去，预测所有人所有事件的未来，却无人有能力掌控；Iluvatar系统诞生101年后，Feanor研发出三部Silmaril系统——各方势力争抢的掌控Iluvatar的钥匙，最主要的两方是Iluvatar议会（内阁为领导）和Angband；故事由此开始。<br/>Angband覆灭四年后，Sauron以Annatar的名字回归，与Celebrimbor开发出RING-Code 16——16条代码，可以掌握全国的信息系统；但这只是前兆，Annatar所做的一切皆是为了继续Angband的信仰、自己的理想与对Melkor的忠诚。Silmarils诞生后的所有普通人不知晓的一切也拉开帷幕。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Franquille - Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> 三次Silmaril Contention Case 的故事+Full Stuffle（全面洗牌）+案情以外的悲伤或欣慰
> 
> 警告：两三个主要Original Characters；会有三条大主线：Sauron线、刷新组（Finrod/Curufin/Finrod）线、Turin线，两条时间线：Angband覆灭为界线，覆灭前剧情为主；多视角讲述；不时会有修改
> 
> 一切属于托老，属于我的只有错误

Franquille - Prelude

周末的Arda国立大学计算机科学系人际稀少，尤其在一个下雨天。

Celebrimbor撑着伞走着。雨已经下了一个星期，每天都是细密的雨线。这雨其实不算太大，但总是让四处湿湿的令人烦扰。

不时地会从旁边经过几个打闹嘻笑的学生，穿着艳丽潮流的衣服，商量着周末应该去哪儿逛街或拿什么填饱吃货的肚子。看着他们快乐无忧的面容，Celebrimber不禁感叹：像他们那么大的时候在干些什么呢？学习？编程？在自己或老师的实验室里窝居？

不不不，全错了。

Celebrimber笑得颇显无奈。真想好好嘲讽一下自己。刚刚想的一切不都只是从七年前踏入大学校园到现在一直没变过的早已理所当然的习惯么？

虽然挺羡慕别人无忧无虑自由散漫的大学生活，他并没有对自己走上的路有一丝后悔。毕竟他很幸运地选择了自己所爱的。

刚从白塔Taniquetil回来。自己还不经事的时候白塔曾爆发过一场大规模暴乱。据说白塔的大控制室几乎全部被毁，附属控制室内的控制台被加密封锁无人可解，最后不得已而重置。白塔的其他地方也被破坏得不成样子，暴乱后很长一段时间才得到恢复，当然也包括秩序。八年后Tabiquetil的外形虽没有第一次破坏严重，但是……唉……

那段时间里维林诺正遭受建成以来最大破坏的折磨，远远没有现在这般安宁富有条理。

动乱不仅在一时，八年里那个名叫Angband的组织不停给予Iluvatar议会各种麻烦，目的只有一个：得到老师的亲生父亲Feanor教授的毕生心血……

嗯……不想再想这些。

所知的大部分都只是道听途说，Artanis口风很严半点都不愿透露。既然议会不想公开、老师也不愿多提，自己何必纠结？背叛者Melkor永远不会再出现，传奇的天才——又说嗜血的天才——Sauron已经消失四年了，自己想那么多又做什么呢？

Celebrimbor摇摇头。

现在只需做一件事，进行RING-Code 16 的最后编码和进行测试及改进——将会是自己目前最伟大的造物。当然不能忘了自己的搭档，他赋予自己崭新的知识与方法，更是他最先提出RING-Code 16 的设想。

 

整座校园，常去的地方仅有自己的实验室——伊瑞詹，或是学校内专为他设置的公寓，接触的人也仅有自己的助手和所带的研究生而已。

老师早已离开，去往一个安宁平和的城市。听说那里风景很美，科技虽说没维林诺发达却有着这里的人没有的自在与幸福。他时不时会寄些明信片或新画的油画过来——油画是新古典主义或现实主义，有时还会有浪漫主义色彩，内容从他们所在城市的风光到别墅甚至到亲近的人或物。说来也怪，老师曾经那么不讲究这些、丝毫不负有古典主义或浪漫主义情怀，可自从他完全离开后就变了，不时一大波科学理论轰炸或是引经据典的说教和演讲，从处处散发着似在骨子里深深铭刻的傲气和一点点势利变得风趣不羁，但两种截然相反的态度常常交替或偶尔同时出现。听Celegorm先生说那种古怪脾气像极了当年他们的父亲Feanor。

可能是受了他的伴侣Finrod的影响。也是听Celegorm说……说Finrod很喜欢Curufin那样的古怪……想想Finrod的样子，白皙的皮肤、能将冰冷的心融化的柔和笑容似春季清早沁人心脾的晨露……嗯……和自己的搭档有着一样颜色的头发……

打住！

自从结识了自己的搭档后，想什么都能想到他身上。话说回来，他在几天前就说要回来直到今天连半个影子都没见到。去哪里也只字不提。

雨还在下。度过雨雾靡靡的休息时间的最佳方案是去校园内的咖啡厅要杯热饮。其实如果从未遇见过那位，自己估计绝不会踏入学校的休闲场所半步吧。

目前所在位置是学校的西北部的新校区，西瑞安湖的左岸，距离计算机科学系的研究大楼两条校道。到达学校中心区的休闲场所应该先前行，转入遇到的第一条东向校道，如果想近一些的话应该走那里……嗯，虽然很少去但绝不会走错。

中心区是老校区，里面的休闲场所是仿十九世纪小镇修建的。地面上铺就带着古典花纹的石砖，碧绿的树木和复古的公园长椅整齐地交替排列两边，与店面形成恰到好处的局势。每家店都是学生自己开的，他们精心装饰打理自己店铺，使它们成了全维林诺最精致的文化浓缩地。每天许多人慕名而来，对这里显示出意料之内的惊讶及赞美。学生开的店还好，不带有浓重的商业色彩，展示文化的同时也为学校做了宣传——或许是Arda国立大学允许其存在的原因之一。

不过最近这段时间阴沉的云雨使来客少了许多，也使这里恢复了应有的宁静。街道上基本无人。从雨雾中看去，这些小店散发出的光亮迷蒙似梦。雨滴打在叶子上的声音愈加烘托周围的宁静。校园比较大，从西北部慢慢地走向东门已经傍晚了。

朦胧的水雾藤黄的云幕像极了柠檬汁……或许真是饿了。Celebrimbor无声地笑了，没想到今天的想象也实在了一回。

某些建筑间有一些间隔，晚上里面昏暗无光，校园内不会有不法之徒，倒是会有一些小情侣在里面约会。唉……自己曾经对此毫不注意，但自从被自己的搭档……咳咳……嗯……

慢悠悠踱到一家十七世纪巴洛克风格的咖啡厅，墙壁外缠满鲜红的野蔷薇，里面有着一个古典风格的壁炉（当然只是装饰用没人会真的拿它取暖），杂色大理石轮廓蕴含故事的精细雕花。造型雍容华丽的天鹅绒椅子上面跳跃着花纹，酒红色银色纹理的墙纸拥抱墙壁，其上挂着各式油画，田园人像建筑风景均有。

这家咖啡厅是常去的一间，名字是“GoodMemmory”。

眼前顿然一片黑暗，蒙住眼睛的东西温暖柔软。

温热的呼吸扑进耳朵，熟悉的香味飘进已被养挑剔的鼻子。这感觉太痒了令Celebrimbor不禁缩了缩脖子。

“猜猜我是谁？”一个沙哑低沉的声音。

一听就知道是装的！

“Annatar！别闹了。”Celebrimbor拉下搭档的手，把他拉置正面对着自己。

Annatar的笑声愉快又放肆，淋了雨的淡金色细发不住的晃动，雨滴都被震了下来。

Celebrimbor很想好好教训他一把，因为他自己享誉校内的矜持通通都如化学反应释放的二氧化碳溜走了。

唔……所有的责备和抱怨全被对方的一个吻堵了回去。热烈的拥抱，紧贴的脸颊，交错的睫毛，纠缠难分的舌头，从手中滑落的雨伞，把自己的怨气化为乌有——这个场面不该在公众场合！

Celebrimbor用了好大的力气才把Annatar从自己身上拔下来。这个家伙每次回来都能玩出新花样，次次让自己措手不及。这回不知道又是套了哪个上世纪或本世纪早期俗不可耐的电影情境。

“抱歉，回来晚了。”Annatar面露歉意，“今后出去玩你的消费都交给我吧。”

哪次不是交给你的……

虽还想争执，但Celebrimbor决定还是以淡然的微笑将欢闹结束。

他并不想对Annatar太过刁难——如果这能被称之为刁难的话。

 

十分钟后，一杯冒着热气的咖啡已经出现在面前。黑色的底上是乳白色的心形拉花。

对面Annatar的则是“龙舌兰日出”——浓郁的混合果香配上辛辣浓烈的龙舌兰酒，舌尖上的新奇体验。Celebrimbor觉得“龙舌兰日出”太过辛辣，虽说刺激但让他觉得格外难受，然而这似乎是Annatar的最爱。这家咖啡厅虽主营咖啡其鸡尾酒却可堪称招牌，但根据店主人的意思他不希望学校里会有以酒为招牌的店铺。

“RING-Code 16 应该快完成了吧。”一直默然地望着自己的Annnatar打破了沉寂。

“啊？嗯。”Celebrimbor在Annatar的注视下一直低着头，被阳光般金色的瞳盯着虽说会害羞但……被盯久了会有一点点莫名的恐惧。

“你怎么知道的？”

“这么急着找我肯定是。而且我可以自己算时间的嘛。”语气悠然，转而满是挑逗，他的神情极为微妙，“还是说，你想……”

“嘿！”Celebrimbor打断他，悄悄瞄了一眼四周，发觉没人听到，除了几名女生不时偷瞄坐在对面的Annatar以至于自己不觉有些吃醋。

“你的脸红得似‘曼哈顿酒’”，Annatar笑着，眼神迷魅，嗓音低沉轻柔，“真想尝尝你的口感是不是真的如‘曼哈顿酒’一样热烈而直接。”

 

 

实验室外室空无一人，内室闪着微弱的灯光。两个人影在里面攒动。

“你确定吗？”轻笑，手轻轻地按住Celebrimbor的肩膀。

Celebrimbor流露出自己颇为喜欢的神情。

“是的，”屏幕上不同窗口的编码正在运行，“根据Iluvatar系统的历史，它自从诞生以来就没再改动过了。直到今天，它仍旧运行着Arda建国国主Iluvatar的理智。”

“所以它才需要改变。”  
Celebrimbor投来赞同的目光。

第二次世界大战结束后全球紧接着爆发了第三次技术革命。

继第一次工业革命就诞生的差分机[1]在第二次工业革命电气普及时得名计算机俗名电脑，随之各种相关学科得到了大力发展。此基础上Arda于第二次世界大战建国，并大力发展以计算机科学为主的一系列高新技术。

20年后建国国主Iluvatar逝世，其生前国家得到大力发展，制度合理性亦达到最高水平，经济文化方面也居全球之首。议会全票通过利用现有科技将还未离开但意识模糊在死亡边缘徘徊的国主Iluvatar的人脑与电脑相连。实际上此决定风险极大，因为人脑电脑相连技术还不成熟仅居实验水平，而相关实验从未成功。但戏剧性的，Iluvatar国主的人脑成功与电脑交汇并将理智思想输向网络，自此整个Arda完全受Iluvatar思想的控制，至今从未改变，同时鉴于Iluvatar在世时的成就，政治经济方面达到人类史上最高水平无人能超越，Iluvatar系统便从未遭到改动亦无法改动。

除了一个人——2095年创造出Silmaril的Feanor。

但很不辛，他已经死了。Annatar在心里嘲笑。

“没错，或许我们应该在原有的基础上多加一道程序。”Celebrimbor的笑容有点刻意。

Annatar灵敏的警觉另从未在Celebrimbor身边运转过的某大脑意志控制区觉醒。

Celebrimbor今天有点不一样，可能是我的幻觉。

“有什么新奇点子？”Annatar不露出丝毫疑惑。

“别紧张，”Celebrimbor如疯狂的钢琴家敲击着键盘，手指灵活而娴熟，别人看来再快的速度都是悠闲，“我只是想设置一道程序，一道只有你和我才会解的程序。”

屏幕上的程序停止了一大半，继而按照一定奇怪的顺序继续活动起来。

“有意思，很好奇你什么时候学会技术垄断了？”Annatar盯着屏幕上运行的代码，一副极富玩味的神情跃上眉梢。

“向你学习的。”Celebrimbor毫无顾虑地解释，露出信任的笑容，“但这并不是技术垄断。我只是想让它目前更安全。毕竟这种能更改Iluvatar运行方式的程序不宜让太多人知道更不能让太多人会解。” 

“其实原本那一个密码就够了，你会越弄越繁复。我们的美学应该结合应用于美感于一体，太过繁琐的花纹会令人厌烦。”Annatar又一次不经Celebrimbor同意夺过键盘。

随着程序的构进，Celebrimbor紧蹙的眉头舒展，换上一副敬佩又欣喜的神情。

“不错吧。”Annatar将电脑控制权还给Celebrimbor，做了一个大大的鬼脸。

 

“听说Sauron曾经也尝试过修改一部分Illuvatar思想，方法新颖而有效，却被内阁否决了。”Celebrimbor说，眼睛未离开屏幕半分，手指灵动键盘之上。

顿时提高警觉，完全没想到他Celebrimbor偶尔工作时的聊天居然会说到这个。

“是吗？第一次听说。”

“我也是。他们说当时没有一个人会认为Sauron居然背叛议会。在他们口中他非常好，对每一个人都非常礼貌，也愿意帮助向他求助的人。”Celebrimbor说得漫不经心，“没想到他曾经也能是个好人。”

“这些消息是你们白塔的人说的吧，完全跟外界说的不相符呢。”Annatar试问。他很好奇是谁会为一个失踪已久的人申辩。

“没错。那个人曾经是Sauron的朋友，现在也是我的朋友——Calaglin。”

Calaglin……一个年龄比自己略大的内向的人。办起事来安静细致，总是在无人发觉的情况下获得一鸣惊人的成就。

为什么会想起他……

“Annatar？”

突然抬头对上Celebrimbor担忧的眼神，才发觉刚才自己的思绪已经飘往另一个时空，甚至于连Celebrimbor什么时候停止了编程都不清楚而自己还专注地凝视着屏幕。为自己的走神和突兀略感尴尬。

“你是累了吧。”Celebrimbor的温和的笑容吹散了尴尬的密云，“应该去休息一下。”

“我没事……”

“你总是这么逞强。”Celebrimbor善意地责备。

“别像一个长者那样教训我，”Annatar搂住Celebrimbor的脖子，将下巴抵在他具有浓郁黑发的头上，“是谁常常熬夜通宵面向电脑？”

Celebrimbor无虑自然的笑声释放出来，从来不带惯常应对的人所带的掩饰、虚伪和怀疑。

 

Arda国立大学计算机科学系的研究大楼位于图娜山的半山腰。从这里可以看到Tirion富人区阔气的区中心大厦，澳阔隆迪巨大的海浪雕塑标志和繁华的港口，曾经万船停靠今日萧条鲜有人际的港口温雅玛，纳国斯隆德家族产业灯光璀璨的地产。万家灯火已然点亮，维林诺市迎来结束一天工作的人们自由喧嚣的浪潮。

不知何时开始，喜欢站在高处俯瞰众生，看生命之流纵横交织，看斑斓车灯一条条绚烂的光带，从在白塔的时候就喜欢。更想看看如果全部的生活遭到打断、信息网络混乱一片、Illuvatar系统遭到改动，他们的生活又是什么样的。

半山腰的风清爽果敢，全然不似城市的那般羞涩暖湿。雨下个不停，就像预感到什么似的提前阴郁地哀哭。几滴雨划过头发划过睫毛击打着脸庞。想起多年前冲进狂风暴雨的那一刻，思想混乱期望雨能洗刷掉过去，不奢求别的只期望洗刷掉关于那个人的一切。至今仍没想清楚，那时润湿面颊的究竟是雨水还是眼泪。

Celebrimbor爬在电脑前睡着了，身上盖着不知多久前自己专为从来不知辛苦熬夜工作最后一头栽到桌面键盘前的他准备的毛毯。

睡着的样子很像孩子，了无清醒时的光芒——一种他自己都没意识到的深沉的智慧，虽然表现形式是惊人的智商与亲和力。自己喜欢跟Celebrimbor待在一起的理由或许是在他身边能找到别处寻觅不到的安稳，在他身边就能变回普通人似的。

“Helyanwe，”Annatar叹气略显疲惫，“很快我就回去，进入下一阶段。16即将完成。”

“我明白，会做好一切准备。但是……Mairon，”电话另一端的人问，嗓音低沉稳重，但在说最后几个字时饱含犹豫与哀伤，“事情完成后你打算怎么处置……Celebrimbor。”

Annatar一时无言，他知道Helyanwe一定会问这个问题，却没想到会是在此时。这个问题很早之前就不断烦扰着自己，静下来的某些时候它就会悄悄出现，在耳边轻吟。

他不愿面对。

更不愿多想。

刚与Celebrimbor接触仅是看中他的才华，利用完即做弃子处理。但Celebrimbor并不那么容易上当。他矜持、谨慎，甚至带有他自己都未觉察到的对外界深深的警惕。虽然他和每个人都相处得很好，不过对于一个一点底细都不清楚的陌生人他可就是以沉默寡言和不包含任何感情的微笑相对了。为了获得他的信任，编造各种无懈可击的花言巧语，展示各种友好。但是，完全没在自己意料之内，自己居然和他上了床。

绝对是失策。无声的攻击太过激烈，竟然让他……Celebrimbor……跌落入魔鬼的深心。

这并不该发生。

回头看，Celebrimbor睡得很安稳，屏幕代码运行在他身上镀上一圈跃动的光。柔顺的黑发落下几缕遮住了匀称的额头。

Annatar深深吸了口气，感觉冰凉的氧气流过鼻道流过气管，撑起肺部到达肺泡进入血液，流入心底搜寻内心真正所思。

“Mairon？你还好么？”传来Helyanwe的询问，未被完全遮掩的隐忧逃进了自己耳中。

“没事。”他揉揉太阳穴很少感觉这么累过，“那是我的事。”

Helyanwe得到意料之内的回答便没再多问：

“‘海鸥’回归了。”

“是么。”真是个好消息，可以有一个热身游戏了，“看紧他，必要时清理和他作对的人，我可不希望我的客人不按时赴约。”

 

只穿了一件衬衣，是时候退回暖和的室内。

手在肩头和胳臂摸索希望摩擦能带来点热量，刚才沉思沉思着便忘记了四月雨天的透骨凉意。

心一凛，手碰到一个不愿想起的地方——从左锁骨的末端一直延伸到左肩胛骨之下的一条可怖的疤痕。

留下疤痕者希望我恨他，恨他快死，这样我就不会感到痛苦了。

真不明白他怎么会有这么天真的想法，那十二年是想推翻就能推翻的么？难道在他的脑海里，我那么纯真么？那么容易动摇么？

疤痕至今殷红。

那是他的印记。

抚摸着肩头，麻木粗糙，本应早已不痛却还是感觉到痛——心痛。

很可惜，自己永远不会恨他。这或许是他超新星般短暂的生命中做错的其中之一的决定吧。

 

Celebrimbor睡得香甜。刚才电话中和多年的心腹说了那么多话都没将他吵醒。但在脑海的某座岛屿上却埋着一个箱子，里面只有一张纸写着“希望他全部听到，希望他识破自己”。而理智却让他合上箱盖离开小岛。

Annatar轻轻摇头。

他还是什么都不知道更好。希望他永远都不会知道，希望他永远都不会知道自己的真实身份，永远都不会知道费尽心力研究的会带来什么。

永远瞒着他，计划实施时就当作是慌乱中的分散，接着便是团聚然后便是永远。

说实话他还蛮沉的。

Annatar想将他扶到为熬夜研究人员准备的简易床铺。

“……嗯？”Celebrimbor睁开睡得迷迷糊糊的双眼。

“不好意思，将你弄醒了。”Annatar悄声说到，怕将Celebrimbor仅存的睡意全部吹散，“还以为你迷失在梦中了，不会被扰醒。”

“科学家要保持清醒的头脑。”Celebrimbor指指自己的脑袋，占了起来，伸了一个舒服的懒腰。

“我看最不清醒的人是你。”Annatar无奈。这话彻彻底底是真实的。若果他是个清醒人，还会帮我么？

最终Celebrimbor还是被Annatar按到了床上，以不能忽视睡眠的重要性要有健康的生活习惯为由拒绝让他坐回电脑前。Celebrimbor恐怕都没意识到，前一秒他还在抗拒睡眠，沾到床的那一刻立刻进入了梦中。

真羡慕他自由无虑。想让他过得更好，去享受自己永远无法享受的生活。

凝视一会儿Celebrimbor熟睡的脸庞，Annatar起身做到了电脑前。

RING-Code 16 可不能只有这么纯粹。

惯常的狡黠回到了Annatar——或者称之为Sauron更合适——脸上、目光中、微翘的嘴角。细长的手指抚上键盘，以超越常人的速度运动创造出精准无误的艺术品。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]差分机，1822年出现模型，能提高乘法速度和改进对数表等数字表的精确度。1834年，巴贝奇就已经提出了一项新的更大胆的设计并称之为分析机。另外威廉·吉布森和布鲁斯·斯特林 于1991年写了小说《差分机》。这里主要借了小说《差分机》的概念：差分机（由英国著名数学家查尔斯·巴贝奇设计的一种用蒸汽驱动的计算机）的成功发明，使得信息技术革命的出现，比现实中提早了一百多年。工业革命、信息技术革命，两股拥有改变世界伟力的技术浪潮合二为一，狂暴地颠覆了整个世界的政治、经济、军事格局。
> 
> 题目Franquille是音乐表情术语，今后每章皆以一种音乐表情术语命名，根据文章内容和风格而定。具体是什么意思读者可根据个人感受猜测。作者技术不好会有偏差：)


	2. Affrettando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2100年的Iluvatar系统上线纪念日，白塔Taniquetil遭受Angband发动的最高危险级别的恐怖袭击；Sauron早已叛变，在白塔内作为除Aule外的计算机科学家首席潜伏三年。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章出现的CP：Melkor/Sauron（暗示性）
> 
> 决定不对文中出现的军火作出注释

Affrettando - First Silmaril Contention Case 01

 

第一次见到Sauron是在四年前，那时的Sauron还只是个不懂人情世故、一心钻研计算机科学的孩子。清晰地记得那日天空很晴朗，携着暖意却不锋利灼热的阳光踱进终年被不知疲倦地吐露凄凉的冷光灯独占的白塔，令后者能有幸享受到地面的世界才具有的生机，如一个多年生活在癌症阴霾下的清癯病人听到病情好转的消息时枯树般的脸上露出疲惫的笑容。

他走入Melkor的办公厅。从刚进厅门看到自己的直接上司的表情开始，他就知道一定有什么特别的事情。

“给我吧。”Melkor微微伸出手，高傲并常带蔑视神色、棱角分明的脸也如今日的白塔露出许久不见的温和面容。他向Melkor走去，鞋跟在光滑、坚硬的银白色地板敲击出富有节奏感的微小“哒，哒”声。Melkor对这种脚步声颇为欣赏，说是沉稳、耐心的标志。

“Helyanwe，你应该认识一下，这是计算机科学家Mairon，Aule的首席助手。”Melkor微笑着看向一旁的客人——在玻璃墙壁旁的暮色丝绒沙发上坐着，鹅黄的阳光勾勒出柔和的轮廓。

“我记得曾见过你，在Iluvatar最高会议上。很高兴认识你。”少年点头，露出纯净的笑容。自此，他永远记住了微笑的少年。之后也曾见过Sauron几次，但仅仅是微笑问候便没了下文，或是公事之需，之后的三年就毫无联系。

他真的很美，智商也颇为惊人，相信世人一定会为之惋惜——完美的天才居然会背叛Illuvatar议会转而投入Angband主人的怀抱……

Helyanwe敲敲头，将关于Sauron的或这或那通通逐出脑海。

一条条白色字母的代码如大规模迁徙的鱼群笔直地划过乌黑的四角海洋——笔记本电脑屏幕上运行不知多久前就已准备就绪的指令。

哐，哐，哐…这几层所有紧闭的灰色合金门一扇接着一扇有节奏地打开，声音不停延伸，甚至连自己不知道方位不知何用的小门都从“拒绝”转为“欢迎”。撒发出刺眼而又冰冷的白光的LED灯追随被强行开启的门同时熄灭，似消逝的荧荧鬼火。Helyanwe示意跟随自己的小队前进。训练有素的队伍悄然前行时不会发出任何声响，他们就如古老的哥特故事中夜间渴望鲜血的吸血鬼，有序却急切地搜寻中意的受害者。

前路已畅然无阻，现在所要做的只剩下接应并保护Sauron，顺便在这座巨大建筑残破的伤口上撒多点盐。

黑暗沿着腿，沿着指尖，沿着发丝，从因无灯光照耀而阴暗无比的金属墙壁渗透出来，带来寒气以及躁动、不安、疯狂。

感觉被无数眼睛紧盯着。

一发子弹，队伍较后的一名Mafioso[1]应声而倒，污浊的血从心脏处的洞口迫不及待地挣脱将之束缚数年的血液循环系统。全队同时向身后开火并按照事先排练的占据负责的最佳战斗位置。后面的敌人——白塔的守卫——大约有十来名，实力相当，但可恶的是走廊光滑、无任何物体可供遮掩并且狭窄、一不小心就会被流弹所伤。子弹在金属墙壁上擦出一道道火花像节日的烟火，但这里却不是休闲娱乐之地，是屠场。

Helyanwe命令全员急速前行，并引爆死去Mafioso身上捆绑的微型炸弹——虽说微小，白塔的金属墙壁尽被炸破。Angband的准则之一便是尽量不给敌方留下任何一具尸体，尤其是具有两重或以上身份的Mafioso。毕竟一个人必定会沾染携带曾去过的地方的信息，而警方是很有可能根据搜查出的信息整合线索。对现在的科技来讲这并非难事。

爆炸轰响，白塔又多了一处大豁口，伴随不慎从千米高空跌落的白塔守卫的哀嚎。

又一声爆炸，听起来应该是在白塔的另一面。

此次袭击是Angband成立以来最全面牵涉范围最广的进攻，其下属黑手党Balrogs的“病毒”们成堆地分散在白塔各个紧要部位。

“Helyanwe长官？”长波耳机传来Alcarin的声音，急切、不安。他是自己亲选的搭档，年轻有才但不太懂人情世故，就像那一位的过去……

“我在。”

“Mairon大人…Eonwe缠住了Mairon大人。根据位置显示他们就在您右上方114米处的大控制室。路径是……”

“我熟悉这里。而且不必称呼我为长官，叫我的名字，这个跟你说过很多次了。”Helyanwe打断对方，声音和往常一样不紧不慢，尽管知道被Eonwe缠上尤为麻烦。

“还有……Helyanwe，”Alcarin有点尴尬，“您后方的敌人已经撤下但后路已断，前方及右侧各有一个小队共三十人欲成包围之势。”

将沙漠之鹰收起，手伸向后腰摸出由上世纪初的UMP45改进而来的小型自动式冲锋枪，子弹上膛。

“他们已经来了。”.45ACP弹不知把谁的额头炸为碎片。

 

两支十五人的小队全部丧命。礼貌的常规武器无法挣脱只为残杀、一击毙命的目的改造而来的杀人机器设下的罗网。Helyanwe摇摇头，在这种突然袭击下，政府的白塔守卫来不及换下他们精美却不实用的玩具。

必须在下一队敌人来临前与Sauron汇合，两次交火中自己的人所剩也无多了。记得通往大控制室还有一条紧急通道能将路程缩短近乎垂直，不过要先到电梯附近，那里守卫必多。白塔太大了，此地除了几条长长的弧形走廊外暗房、密道不计其数，且越靠近白塔顶层人迹愈少更加剧了前路的不确定性。可惜自己当初在白塔时脚步很少涉及此处，仅仅作为Melkor的秘书长到大控制室与Aule交流过，系统部暗房、密道的结构和布局也只是从Sauron的口中略知一二。

“Alcarin。”

“前辈啊，能不能拜托下次交火时将耳机和摄像关掉。”耳机另一头的年轻人抱怨，“每一次撞击在我这里都被放大了数倍！而且速度这么快的主视角射击实况一点也不好看！”

“就当是有助于你随时了解我的生死好了。”Helyanwe开玩笑说。

“前辈！”

“放心吧，你还要为我工作很久所以好好表现。”停了一下，刚才隐约听到了一些细微的声音，就像…小口径子弹落地的脆响，快速扫了一眼周围的Mafioso们，他们全神贯注警惕着周围等待着命令，或许只是自己多虑，“方便起见，你指挥我以最快的道路去往大控制室，这里的密道我不熟。你应该分有一份Mairon传过来的地图。”

“刚才还说自己对那里很熟……”

Alcarin做事还是非常认真到位的，虽说嘴上比较喜欢顶撞（能这么说吧）自己。Helyanwe皱眉。

“顺着你们所在地继续往前直线距离77米的地方是一分叉路，分叉点圆面的切线方向在左侧墙壁上有一个暗门，开关与对面的监控及顶上红外定位器的连线在同一平面、离地1米，往里按。密码是……”

“开了。”

“呃，你又强行解锁了？”

“直接输入木马破坏它的程序比密码方便。”

Alcarin苦笑，他曾不止一次思考过Helyanwe是否需要终端搭档的问题：

“您会在前方遇到好几道出口和分岔路，但只需记得始终沿着道路右侧前行，转换方向时我会提醒您。”

这里的密道和自己在白塔时常走的无异，一样的空气以及墙壁上酷似上世纪科幻片想象的科幻元素或是更古老的文明在纳斯卡平原留下的不知何用的线条般的笔直纹路。不是每条密道都走过，但每条密道又都似然相识。偶尔在幽暗的密道内会偶遇一些恶趣味的事情，譬如万圣节的时候。三年前跟随Melkor背叛议会后就再没回来过。现在回来了，却是为了毁掉它。

“前辈，向右转。”Alcarin提醒，随即意识到不妙，“我这里显示……您前方……”

右边的一扇已被解锁的门中走出一个人影，主动面向六只黑洞洞的枪口。整洁的栗色头发映射着不知从何处照耀来的微光，黑色的西装令高挑的身板更显挺拔。来者鹰隼般的目光紧紧锁在自己身上。

“是的，Alco。”Helyanwe语带笑意，却让人感觉身处冰洞，“有个老朋友来迎接我了。”

他转向来者：

“三年不见了吧，Gwaihir。”

来者笑出声来，同三年前一样，轻松愉快毫无顾忌的笑声。

 

 

“也没想象中那么厉害嘛。”Sauron右腿一个旋踢，被Eonwe挡住，便迅速改变动作，后空翻先单手撑地缓冲，杂技演员般轻盈落地，“或许是这些日子太和平，技术倒退了？”

Eonwe不想回答。

 

接收到警报后，他首先想到的便是Sauron——自从Melkor背叛议会，他就再没信任过他。这两个人关系自来颇为亲密，与Melkor关系过好的人应该或多或少都会受到Melkor的影响，会对Iluvatar思想抱有偏见，甚至敌意。虽说这样评价一个人有点过于主观或偏激，但从Sauron来看主观的判断不无道理。

寻找Sauron时更加剧了自己的想法——没有一个人知道Sauron在何处，甚至Aule都从未意识到自己最为欣赏的首席助手已经叛变。更甚者，Iluvatar思想也无法判断Sauron的所在地，只给出了明确的背叛信息以及最高危险级别判定。据跟随Aule的其他助手，Sauron于早上8时25分进入附属控制室，说是有一个重要程序需要校对更新，不久后转身进入中心控制室。而且，貌似……接收到警报后，也没见到Sauron前来躲避的身影。

 

大控制室原本应全部停止的一排排电脑自动运行，以相同的速率运行一模一样的代码。这里平时应该坐满计算机科学界的精英，而现在所有的电脑前面皆是空的，只有清一色银白的椅子，加上微弱冰冷的白色灯光给清冷安静的控制室添上一笔诡异的重彩。滴，滴，滴……是仅余的声音。控制室的有序与平稳像是与世隔绝，外界一切的骚乱、枪击、叫喊、焦躁、恐惧与此地均无关联。

大门的正前方、大控制室的另一端是附属控制室，合金玻璃将其与大控制室完全隔开，使外面的人听不到里面的一丝声响。子弹也没法穿透。白塔的高层都清楚，虽说附属，但这个附属控制室才是仅次于中心控制室的全国中心地带。换一个角度，附属控制室才是人为操纵的最高级别的数据中心，中心控制室根本无需控制，那里是目前唯一一处可以同Iluvatar思想交流的地方——实际上也同人们在别处的任何地方一样，仅仅是听命令而已——只有内阁和特别授权者才能进入。

附属控制室的所有椅子无例外地空着。Eonwe记得，那里曾经坐着五个人，是全国最优秀的计算机科学家。另外三人和脾气古怪的Feanor都不在，而Sauron正站在巨型计算机的正前方，将匀称、纤瘦、优雅的黑色背影面向自己。

Sauron微微抬头，平静地审视面前的巨大屏幕，神情专注而又安详，甚至乎还带着一点虔诚。阳光般金色灿烂的瞳明亮晶莹，如光滑细腻的猫眼石映射周围的一切事物，却不带任何阳光或宝石所具有的温暖柔和，而是冷漠锋利似一把上等匕首。有型却瘦削的肩膀随着平稳细微的呼吸一起一伏，空调的柔风不时轻抚略长的淡金色直发。他似乎在说着什么，但在大控制室听不见。他的模样酷似拉斐尔笔下恬静安宁的圣徒，而当他转过头来迎上Eonwe目光的那一刻，人们只能绝望地确信他是一头披着细嫩羊毛的恶狼、一位装作是圣人的恶魔。而这头狼现在正张开血盆大口，向自己挥舞着利爪。

 

“尽管如此，能和Iluvatar议会的一等一的高手较量是我的荣幸。”Sauron的话语透着嘲讽，笑容阴暗狰狞略带疯狂，无法让人将几分钟前有着纯粹神态的那个人和现在的画面联系在一起。

“废话真多。”

Eonwe将自己的枪杆劈向Sauron面门，意料之中Sauron会用手里的匕首挡住，便顺势将身体向侧面偏移欲使Sauron后仰翻倒至地。

与此同时，脖颈却受到一只黑色具有漂亮干脆线条的军靴重重的亲密接触。

“你太小看我了。”Sauron笑着在自己身后落下，手撑地蹲下以求缓冲随即借着刚刚积蓄的弹性势能跃上前，将匕首与Eonwe的警用手枪撞击。匕首与手枪枪身较量了一次又一次，二者互相摩擦，发出刺耳难听的声音。Sauron的动作太快使Eonwe连连后推，直到右脚脚跟抵到一台操纵台基部。对手的刀技极好，每一下都在空中划出了闪光，相比之下自己的枪真是笨拙。

Eonwe暗自责备自己将Sauron同常人看待。他的柔韧性比女人还要好，刚才的袭击根本没让Sauron像其他男人因自己坚硬的腰板而被摔在地上，反而借力弹起。这个青年四年前刚入议会时，他想都不会想那时的纤弱少年如今会成为自己的劲敌。

“不愧是Eonwe，连枪都能当匕首使用。可是……”Sauron的右手微微一偏，清脆的金属断裂声，枪杆裂了一个口子，“再坚硬的金属都要被切成两半。”

“咔”，枪杆断裂。

Eonwe惊愕地注视Sauron手中的匕首。金属通体乌黑却发出银子般的光彩，黑底的刀体上几缕更黑的花纹似无低的黑暗。

意识里接下来便是钝痛，肺部火烧般灼热，口中尝到了血的甜腥味。他的速度太快了。

“你忘记了‘不要分神’。”Sauron的匕首紧贴自己的脖子，嘴角勾起一个恰到好处的曲弧。

“你为什么要背叛？”费力地挤出几个字，喉咙的幅度再大一点便会主动挨上刀刃。

“这个时候还想着问这个！你真的很有职业操守，Eonwe。”Sauron冷笑，轻轻加大手腕的力度，Eonwe的脖子上出现了一抹殷红，“真的很讨厌议会的死板。三年前我付出那么多心血只为Illuvatar系统更完美更适应这个社会，你们只当那是玩笑、幼稚、不忠？”

“啊……”Eonwe低吟，他觉得再不采取行动脖子上的筋脉就要断了。真不该问这个问题。

现在自己的手正紧握着Sauron拿刀的手臂，或许我可以……

“喔！”Sauron被Eonwe狠狠地向后翻甩在另一台控制台上。屏幕痛苦难忍的破碎声，Sauron的后背被液晶屏碎片紧紧咬住。短时间的眩晕和剧痛只让他来得及接住Eonwe打向腹部的拳头。另一只手死死掐住Sauron的脖子，刚好化解自己脖颈处的匕首构成的威胁。

“你的速度非常快、柔韧性非常好，格斗技巧凌厉一流堪称是最优秀的杀手之一。但是你有一个致命缺点。”Eonwe加大力气，Sauron原本就白的脸更加苍白甚至发出淡淡的紫色，“你还年轻，力气太小。”

他感觉Sauron接住自己拳头的左手在微微颤抖、拿着匕首抵在脖颈处的右手也渐渐不如先前那番有力。

把他弄晕就好，还不能杀他。

Sauron耀眼的目光黯淡下去，如还未抛光的钻石。

这个人是第一个让自己出此下手的。曾执行过各种任务，迅猛出击之时从不丧失风度和礼貌。然而到了Sauron这里……一切都变了。对于这个人，一个容易让他人失却自持的人，自己不知为何藏着一股复杂的心态……包含于每一次出手每一个想法……

真的很想杀了他……

那就……杀了他吧，权当是除去祸患，谁知道他今后会做些什么令人发指的事情——在Melkor的教导下。似乎直到现在，仍旧固执地认为Sauron之所以背叛必因为Melkor的引导与诱惑，但是……为什么不相信是Sauron主动将自己的全部科研成果、所有的优良条件、坚持的信仰、未知的命运甚至他内心更深处从未向任何人透露的东西（纯属自己的妄自揣摩）……呈送给了Melkor呢？

真的很想杀了他……

手中的生命逐渐衰微，似然对世间已不带留恋。他几乎完全瘫软了，紧贴着颈项的黑匕首已然撤去而自己毫不知情。Sauron的面容均已平静，之前的狰狞仇恨全然似从未发生过，只剩下眼睛——珠宝原石般的眼睛，死死地瞪着，溢满了绝不妥协及对生的渴望。

或许该松手了，再久一些他就要窒息而死了。Eonwe减弱手上的力度。

果然还是没决定杀他，无论是出于道义还是别的什么。

他起身，看向死人般躺在控制台上的Sauron，或许只有他安静的时候才会恢复他平时应有的恬静平和的样子。

银蓝色调中莫名喷射出一抹耀眼的橙红。Eonwe下意识地用双臂护住头部拼尽全力向远处闪避。重重摔在地上的瞬间又一处充满活力的火焰冲上室顶。

哐！面前的又一部控制台爆炸了。短时间他什么都来不及多想所做的只能是躲闪，甚至耳边一片空寂仅余有呼呼风声，眼睛除了正事前方外不时被团团璀璨的光球刺痛。

随着巨大的冲击波自己远远地滚了出去。后背到胳臂上尽是爆炸时被不知的碎片撕咬的细碎伤口。暗红的琼浆从额头奔涌，浸湿了左耳，向下流动露出中地势较高的颧骨。

全身酥软，艰难起身，扶着墙墙头大口喘气不管空气中刺鼻的化学药物的味道、电路烧焦的糊味、金属板说不清的恶臭，只想要氧气。在自己的职业生涯意识中的维林诺从来都只有安宁，偶尔有黑手党出来捣乱但也仅是外围，很少有这样……让自己措手不及的情况。

转头是一片火海，大控制室左侧的一半控制台尽数被毁，但另一边的仍在运行，丝毫不会被同伴的逝去感到惋惜，这或许就是被称之为机器的原因吧。

自动救火系统吐露出大量液态二氧化碳。短短几分钟后，骇骨的寒气尽数散去，曾被烈火舞蹈的地方一片狼藉。焦黑的碎片骨色的粉末依旧向外辐射着余热，骚扰刚刚经历过炙热与寒冷共同侵袭的Eonwe。

他走到一部控制台附近，警惕地望着液晶屏上运行的程序。这应该是自爆指令，如果被强行打断运行就会爆炸。曾经听过传闻，说在白塔刚刚建立时为了防止外来侵扰或是一些不成熟却致命的科研成果实验失败等等，议会的第一批计算机科学家们在上级受意下为每台控制台均装上了微型炸弹。但随着和平的到来，过去的一切都被遗忘了。

哐——！

面前的控制台在自己出神的时候喷射出白炽的华彩。

重重地摔在地上的瞬间他看到向自己走来一个本应已变为粉末的影子。

 

 

Gwaihir将自己身边仅余的六人中的四人杀死，剩下两个虽仍活着但膝盖一片血肉模糊。

“你应该直接和我相对，何必浪费这六个人的生命？”Gwaihir缓缓将手枪对准Helyanwe。

“前辈？”另一边的Alcarin提醒，话语中充满恐惧。

“安静。”Helyanwe命令，年轻人本想争执但还是决定不出声了。

“你的搭档很担心你，是不是应该让他安心点。”Gwaihir微笑。

当——金属相碰。两个人都用枪杆猛击对方。势均力敌使得二人的格斗酷似双人舞。

Gwaihir后背撞击在金属墙壁上，又及时向侧面滚开，躲开Helyanwe进一步的攻击，绕到对手身后。Helyanwe向上跃起回避另一次猛攻，空中一个转身，又与Gwaihir正面相对。两人都没准备干掉对方，只是默默地比试使出浑身解数只为引诱对手透露更多。

“你为什么不下死手。”Gwaihir挡住自己的拳头，膝盖又抬起向自己腹部击打。

本能地躲开对手的膝盖将枪托重击Gwaihir的肩部：

“好久不见应该多玩一会儿。没听过猫在品尝老鼠的美味之前要先和老鼠玩够吗？”

“只可惜我不是老鼠。”Gwaihir抓住Helyanwe拿枪的手臂，另一只手将手枪挥向Helyanwe的脖子。

两个人在四具尸体和两名重伤者之间跳跃，狭窄的空间根本不够他们伸展拳脚。

“你下手真狠。”Helyanwe被Gwaihir死死按在墙上动弹不得，腹部被对方的膝盖抵着，枪口在脑门斜前方37度角盯着自己。能看出他在犹豫，但每犹豫一分，自己所受对方施加的压力越大。

“时间所剩不多了。”Helyanwe微笑，带着愚弄的意味。

“什么？”

Gwaihir出口的话还未说完便被Helyanwe抱住跃向一边的一扇小门并重重摔下滚出近十米远，同时响起四声连续急促的巨响——已死的四名Mafioso身上携带的微型炸药爆炸，带着另两条生命的残响。

“咳，咳咳咳……”爬起，满身粉尘，强烈的爆炸余波将魔爪涉及此处。

“前辈没事吧？”耳机传来Alcarin的声音，也辛苦这位年轻的搭档为自己这个老手担惊受怕这么久。

“我没事。”

“Gothmog来了。”

可恶，他怎么会在这个时候来？

“能拖延他吗？”

“拖延他？”Alcarin语气中流露出惊愕带着些许恐惧，“我不想招惹他。”

“你们之间并无瓜葛。他只是我们下属黑手党Balrogs的头子，我们直受‘王’的领导，如果他敢动怒与你，就交给我好了。”

Alcarin不得已听命令，利用手头上能控制白塔小部分的程序弄一些麻烦阻挡Gothmog。

Gwaihir受到的冲击比自己略大，毕竟当时他把自己逼至墙根时背对着四名已死Mafioso，为自己挡了一部分冲击。

执行任务之前就期望不要遇到自己的朋友。看看还未苏醒的Gwaihir，感到非常抱歉。他不敢希望每个人都不被卷入——这当然是不可能的，至少希望不会有人被自己的任务卷入。

被摔得晕乎乎的Gwaihir睁开了铁灰色的鹰眼，笔挺的西装现在失却了整洁与形状：

“怎么回事？”

“Angband死去的Mafioso身上的炸弹爆炸了。平时需要我们引爆，但为了确保能完全清除痕迹，只要收到的震动积累达到阙值就会引发自爆装置。”Helyanwe解释，丝毫不在意透露Angband的信息，随即看着一脸黑灰带着些许血迹的Gwaihir干笑着摇头，“我们两个技术欠缺啊，比试的时候踢到尸体的次数太多了。”

他把头看向一边黑黝黝的分岔路，静静望了一小会儿。白塔的每条路都如薛定谔的猫箱，每次开启皆有无数种可能。那个猫箱或许包含他们所有人的行动与想法。

“你走吧。”

Gwaihir抬头望着他，眼里尽是惊愕还带着些许疑惑。Helyanwe忽视Gwaihir的眼神，将对方拉起身让他离开。

“这是抓我的好机会。”

“你没那么好抓。”Helyanwe拍拍Gwaihir的肩，露出今天任务开始以来最真诚的微笑，“我有预感你不会对Angband造成太大威胁。”

Gwaihir还是一动不动，如开始一样将鹰隼般目光紧紧地所在自己身上。

“别发呆了，他们就快来了。就当是你之前手下留情——不，应该是你的犹豫——的回报。”Helyanwe的态度不容拒绝，“下次再让我遇见你，我只能将你当成猎物。所以，现在快走吧。”

Gwaihir叹了一口气，他知道Helyanwe虽然待人平和，但一旦下了决心无人可阻。他走向另一处密道的门口，回头看见自己的朋友向通往大控制室的道路走去。

“Helyanwe。”

不知是处于信任还是别的什么，Helyanwe没有回头。

“不要再深陷歧途。”

对方没有回话，义无反顾地向前走去。

 

Helyanwe到达大控制室时，那里已不像记忆中那么整齐安静，而是满目疮痍散发着火药的味道。大控制室左侧近乎一半的控制台都已炸成一摊废物，一直延续至墙壁通往外界的一个大洞。离洞口最近的控制台残骸上还冒着缕缕青烟。月光撒入，淋在洞口前一个纤瘦高挑的人影身上，给那人镀上了一层银粉似的光泽。

他转过身，Helyanwe能看见他沾染上灰尘的侧脸和头发，以及常常念想的面容，不同的是，今天的他双手不再干净。他后背的黑衣被血浸润，脸上的艳红给原本干净的脸与圣洁的神情添上一股魔气。

他看到了自己，路出毫无任何威胁的笑容，和自己第一次见到的一样。那是欢迎接纳的微笑。

“Helyanwe，终于见到你了。”他向自己走来，微微皱眉审视自己身上同他一样的黑灰和血迹，“看来路上耽搁了很久。”

“是的。”Helyanwe顿了一下，他曾见过Sauron经受训练时的痛苦，但仍旧很难相信曾经的少年就是面前的这个人，尽管有着丝毫未变的笑容——看来自己还是和世人一样啊，“Mairon。”

青年点头。

大控制室所有的控制台均已瘫痪，甚至都装上了引爆木马。但附属控制室似乎还是完好无损。

“你想如何处置那里。”Helyanwe指向Sauron曾付出心血的地方。

“随他们处置，反正都报废了。它早在几天前就已被我封锁。”

“Eonwe呢？”

Sauron望着后面月光进入白塔的大门，一时沉默，许久才喃喃自语：

“或许死了，或许没死。”

Calmcacil不禁突感还冷。记忆中的人变得和‘那一个’一样冷酷。

“再或者。”Sauron轻声说，眼神比他的匕首还要锐利，“去通知议会救一个他们厌恶而又不得不保护的人。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]意大利黑手党对自己成员的惯常称呼，意为man of honor （君子）（…），这里用作Angband对自己成员的称呼


	3. Prestissimo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章Feanor死亡，但会阴魂不散······
> 
> 这章没有涉及到Sauron，但写得特别艰难——费老爷太炽烈让我无从下手；另，这章会或重写或大改，会改变Celegorm和Curufin的设定

Prestissimo – First Silmaril ContentionCase 02

 

父亲已经待在Arda国立大学专属实验室三个星期了。甚至连白塔都不再去。

很想去问究竟发生了什么，但又想起每次送餐时父亲的神情，冰冷专注的神情，就将心里的疑问放了回去。

父亲从来不喜欢被打扰，虽然大多时候会和颜悦色地主动聊天，问问觉得这个或那个程序怎样，有时还会带上一些新发明——他不仅对本职研究颇深，还对任何东西都表现出专业兴趣。但这只是对自己的家人，如果是外人的话……恐怕会直接被骂出去吧。

“你又发呆了。”Celegorm不知何时又凑到了自己面前，漂亮的面孔遮住了半个屏幕，散落的灰金色头发挡住了另一半。

Curufin伸手把遮住视线Celegorm扒开。“你今天不是和Irisse有约会吗？”

“别提了。”他重重地摔至一旁的沙发，头向后仰，将修长的双腿高高翘起在沙发扶手上，戏剧演员般将左手高高伸向天花板再突然失力摔在身旁。一脸悲哀，委屈夺走海灰色的眼睛常有的欢快。

故作姿态。

Curufin睥睨的看着他，心里将Celegorm从头到脚不露声色地挖苦一遍。

Huan跑过去，跳到主人的身上，跳上去的那一刻压得Celegorm一阵呻吟。方才做出的优雅刹那间全无。

“呃……Huan跟你说了多少次不要直接跳到我的肚子上……”Celegorm抱着Huan的头抱怨。

Curufin对两个活宝颇感无奈，从没清楚过Celegorm是怎样承受住一头几乎和他一样长的巨犬的各种花式冲击的。

“我的幸运值是不是很低？”

“是的。”Curufin不再看各种行为看起来都显示出年龄小过自己性格迥异的亲哥，继续完成自己的博士论文。

Celegorm瞪了他一眼，接着自己的抱怨：

“你说，她的那个二哥Turukano，为什么总是不合时宜地出现？这次在我们共进下午茶的时候直接坐了过来，还一边说‘抱歉抱歉我迟到了’，谁邀请他了？上次在我和她刚想买电影票时半路杀出；上上次我开车到学校接她，那家伙像一头熊似的冲来将Irisse拉进他的车里，也不看人家Irisse愿不愿意；上上上次——”

“没人让你去招惹提里安区区长的千金。”Curufin将Celegorm硬生生打断。只要Celegorm的约会被Turgon打搅，他就回家细细数一遍和Turgon不知哪里来的“深仇大怨”。

“再怎么样我和Findekano也是大学同学！”

“你看Nolofinwe之前是爷爷的得力门生，他和我们的父亲关系好吗？”

Celegorm被这句话堵了回去，郁闷地闭上双眼。Huan也似乎感受到了主人的忧伤，蔫蔫地趴着不动了，只有尾巴不时的扇一下。

Huan当初是内阁成员Orome赠送给Celegorm的礼物，那时的它还是个体型正常的幼年军用猎犬，后来不知被Celegorm做了什么生物研究，基因突变长得巨大。

Celegorm从小对生物颇感兴趣，后来令人意外的真的走上了生物学的道路，尤其是在动物行为学方面颇具天赋，各种动物的生活习惯信息交流方式一清二楚。毕业后留校研究，不过基本不会在实验室中看到他的身影。家人对他的迥异兴趣感到惊讶，不过想想Feanor就见怪不怪了——一个社会学世家突然冒出了一个计算机科学狂人。

巨大的房子里只剩下Curufin和Celegorm两个人。现在他们不再交流，只余机器管家们忙碌的声音。

自从五年前Feanor开发出三部Silmaril编码引发轩然大波，母亲Nerdanel便和父亲离婚了，Maglor也跟着母亲永远离开。

曾设想，若是父亲没有开发出Silmaril，这个家又会是怎样的。以前的父亲也是像今天这般投入，却没有母亲离开之后那么不顾家。这五年他几乎很少回来，白塔也不再去。经自己揣摩，或许是Feanor不想将白塔的守卫引到自己家中让他的家人也受到制约，更不想进入白塔后被“软禁”。处处指点背后讨论的人根本不了解父亲，他们根本体会不到他究竟为自己加了多大的桎梏。

键盘被有力的手指敲击得吱嘎作响。

“是时候去看看父亲了。”Curufin打下了论文的最后一个字。

Celegorm没有任何反应，只有Huan抬起头看着Curufin，黑亮的眼睛闪着光。

示意Huan悄悄地下来，就像往常一样。Huan也像往常一样极为配合，爪子安静轻柔不带一丝拖拉，全然不似跳到他的主人身上时那般有力，小跑到Curufin身边。

他走过去拽出Celegorm捂住脸的藏青色绣着金色花纹的抱枕。Celegorm骤然惊醒，无奈地看着突袭他的梦乡、一脸无辜面无表情的弟弟。

“是时候去看看父亲了。”重复了一遍。

Celegorm的笑容满怀歉意，又趁Curufin没注意的时候剜了Huan一眼。

 

晚上的校园清静无人。正直Iluvatar思想建立纪念日，学生宿舍的灯光明灭稀疏。Feanor的专属实验室在校园西北部的计算机科学系大楼——一幢玻璃钢筋架构的银白色建筑。根据鸟瞰图，建筑成中心对称，因独特“不羁”的形状老师和学生私下里都将之称为“热带气旋”。镀膜的银色钢筋穿梭飞跃在多边形的建筑，将各个功能楼联结，似细胞内膜系统供繁复各异、辐射多彩光芒的智慧结晶撞击融合，发生奇妙的反应。更细的钢筋网络般包围着合金玻璃，将玻璃分割出各种规则的几何图形，官方说这是取自虚拟网络信息系统联系人们方方面面的构想。对此Celegorm曾在Curufin身边反驳，称那幢建筑不过是议会与Iluvatar思想架构的牢笼的象征罢了。

当初听到Celegorm这么说，Curufin很是吃惊。对Iluvatar和议会颇有微词非常正常，但公然说出来，若被公共场合各个角落辛勤工作的监听器接收，恐怕要被抓到教育局接受一个星期的洗脑摧残。而Feanor只是提醒了Celegorm行为举止小心些，就没说什么了。

说实话，全家对Iluvatar思想都没好感，除了母亲一人之外。甚至跟随母亲的Maglor亦不喜欢议会，尽管口上从不提起。

“想什么呢？这么投入。”

Curufin爬上思想的海岸，转头看着Celegorm。

“别那么看着我，这个眼神很吓人。”

Curufin饱含嘲笑地哼了一声，转头看校园远处的城市风光。

“多亏没让你开车。你最近精神状态很是不好。”Celegorm顿了一下，从前视镜看了看Curufin，“话都少了。我看你不像是因为写博士论文耗费过多脑细胞的缘故，谁都知道那对你来说似游戏一般。”

啰嗦。

Curufin对这个有时对自己关心过度的哥哥很是厌烦。三岁的差距，为何就能相差那么远。

“是不是……上次远远看到的那个人？”

“闭嘴！如果不是你在开车，我很想把你踢下车去。”

“唉……没有就没有嘛……脾气暴躁……”

Curufin转过头，不想再看外面熟悉至无感的世界。“我只是有一种不好的预感。”

“我也是。”许久，Celegorm才冒出一句话。

又是无言。

今天的状态格外地反常，一少平时的玩笑和争执。

 

亮黑富有流线美感的跑车停在了计算机科学系的停车场。不远处是父亲常开的车，酒红色的车身流畅锋利。

父亲的实验室米斯林在北楼孤楼的顶层。但从停车场看不到那里清冷的灯光。

“Turko？”

Celegorm下车后便盯着一个地方。

他转过头，不自然地笑了笑。“你看那里。”

Curufin循着视线望去，看到了几辆简洁不失典雅的同型号的车。

“没见过那几辆。”

“原来没事注意一下停车场里的车的不只是我一个人呀。”Celegorm左臂环上Curufin的肩。

……Celegorm总是故意偏离话题，明明都清楚明白，就是不说到点子上。

“走快点吧。总觉得父亲遇到了什么麻烦——”

话音未落，两人同时看向发出低吼的白塔。接近顶层的一侧，以坚固著称的白塔墙壁脱离母体，伴随着在晴朗、青黑的夜晚衬托下格外明显的赤色火焰。继而一声又一声。不知从何处赶来的作战型直升飞机不住地往白塔注射病原体。

面面相觑。

同时向“热带气旋”跑去。

 

 

毫无进展。

研制出一样东西麻烦，为了保护研制的东西更麻烦。

白塔一点也不想去。说什么国家级保护，实际上根本就是软禁。再说每天坐在附属控制台前，永无止境地重复做一样的事情，任何思想和发展都被限制，根本不容许突破和Iluvatar思想有关的所有。

无趣。

当年若不是因为父亲的一再请求以及全国最好的计算机科学资源，根本不会踏进白塔半步。

更不会加入议会作常驻议员。

但这一切貌似是必须的。

最好的资源都在白塔，最好的人才都在议会。每一个议员都是Iluvatar思想亲自挑选，上任日期可以推迟，但却不能拒绝。按法律规定，每一个常驻议员除了内阁是终身任职外至少都只需上任七年，非常驻则是五年任期，但有一部分议员任期到时会被Iluvatar思想强行挽留。自己就是一个被看中却想走不能走的人。

或许是觉得我知道了太多的秘密。Feanor自嘲。

更何况每天坐在自己旁边的是Sauron。

Sauron刚进议会时，不知为何有些开心——当然不是因为他魅人的相貌。

理由很简单：一，那是个能懂自己的研究成果又极为上进、一心想做出大事业甚至要改动Iluvatar系统的不安定分子；二，又有一个要终身被Iluvatar思想抓着不放的常驻议员，有点幸灾乐祸；三，是一个同年轻时的自己一样不知天高地厚的家伙，他的精心设计必会被退回——有好戏看了。

但令人失望的是，Melkor缠住了Sauron。

所以，每天坐在一个已背叛议会的人旁边还要装作自己什么都不知道真的很不舒服。

还有那些内阁成员，阴险又令人厌恶，处处指手画脚。尤其是Namo，居然令自己做到了最高法院的被告席——没有人想去杀Nolofinwe。

五年前Silmarillion程序诞生，又空降一系列烦扰事。唯一方便的是只有一个人能掌控这个机器人程序。以至于各界不同人士都向他递出了名片，甚至包括那位。

“我们应该好好谈谈。”

他破坏了合金玻璃，悠然走过来，靠在离Feanor十米远的控制台边。

“你应该欢迎一下老朋友。”

“施刑者不值得欢迎。”

周围的气氛更凝固了，混杂着一股奇怪别扭的意味。来者再一次像曾经那样感到自己尤为多余，这是在别处无法体会到的全新感受。

“是怪罪我未经同意强行入内，还是……”他没再往下说，尾音富有暗示。

“我们应该好好谈谈。”Feanor重复了来人今日见面的第一句话，却不看对方一眼，专注手中与眼前的工作，“虽然我们没有什么可聊的。”

“不，有。”来人语气坚决，一抹不带任何笑意的微笑升上嘴角，“我们来聊聊议会。”

Feanor没有接话或是打断，让他继续。

“或是Iluvatar思想。”

Feanor停下飞快运作的手指，但仍旧没看向不速之客，只是收回灼热锋利的目光，转为内敛而又深邃。来者根据多年来的经验判断他进入了沉思状态。虽无甚表情或动作，堪比计算机的大脑却镇定慎微地运转。

多年前结识了他，那时的Feanor刚进议会。一身傲气的年轻人已成为Arda国立大学计算机科学系的首席教授，兼有多个大学的重要学术职位，更是国家科学院计算机科学的头号院士，学术界最炙手可热的新星。

从不按时授课，从不按时出席会议，极其随性。有人说他恃才傲物，有人说他是仗着家族的名声、财力与巨大影响，但更多的人根本不想怀疑——他们都对Feanor有所求，更怕自己的信息会流向别处——Feanor在某种范围内可以获得想要的一切，不过他并没有这个兴趣。

外界与他无关。

也是从他这里开始，提里安区学术界第一家族退出明面上的各种活动，也不再举行各种宴会——在Feanor的父亲Finwe逝世后。虽然渐渐消逝痕迹，但没人敢妄自议论——Finwe的门徒在各界均是精英，况且家族的影响力还在，于暗处释放蓬勃的生命力。

自从Feanor建造了米斯林实验室，这位不速之客就经常光顾。Feanor虽不喜欢他却还是乐意与他交谈。

这个令人生厌、故作神秘的访客自己一点也不欢迎，但既然他如此热衷于自己的研究，随便说说也不是不可以。

不过，如果来者想玩一场游戏，那就要好好奉陪，因为游戏必定会很有趣。

实际上，游戏在见第一面时就已经开始了。

“哈哈哈哈……”

Feanor突然大笑，带着固有的狂傲和愤世嫉俗。

来客的脸本就阴晴不定，现在更是孕育嗔怒。他故作微笑，诚恳之下藏着凶狠，等着Feanor酣畅淋漓地笑完。“看来Feanaro Curufinwe教授很蔑视这个话题呀。”

“没错。”

直到这时，Feanor才看向来者，带着毫不加以修饰的高傲。

“难道连今天也要如过去，探讨各种高新科技天才发明？”来者语气放慢，“譬如，您的？”

“怎么，看不起我的造物？”Feanor微露愠怒，但马上换成理所应当的表情，“啊，也是，大部分我自己都不满意。”

“并不是这个意思，在我看来都很好。”

话里有话。

还是应该认真点。

缓缓深吸。

“Iluvatar思想是我最欣赏也是最唾弃的人工智能。”铁灰色的瞳熠熠闪耀，虹膜之后似有无际的火焰。

来客有点惊讶。Feanor的行动完全在意料之外，他的积极让自己期待与欣喜。

他示意Feanor继续。

“它有有自己的运行方式，更存在自己的思想。有着系统而理性的进化思维，追求进步，更愿意与人类合作，接受适当的改良。它不会很死板，甚至比历史上任何一个被评价优秀的统治者更要优秀。完全知道什么才是公平，怎样治理才能使人均幸福指数达到最优。

“它会评估每个人的健康指数、生活指数，给予最优建议与社会保障。医疗及教育普及，没有文盲，没有病者无处就医。没有贫民窟没有极度富者，更没有种族歧视阶级斗争。所有人都知道自己应该做什么不应该做什么，在努力之下都可以得到自己渴望的。

“任何政治制度都达到最优。议会从不高高在上，他们体察民情，亲自体验不同人的生活，总结经验上报以求优化。Iluvatar思想会根据社会发展水平给出评定并立刻改进。”

他看了一眼来者，目光锋利穿透来者又带着玩味。来者的脸白青交替，忍者晦暗的愠怒。

但来者还是很有礼貌地示意Feanor继续。

“经济达到利益最大化却不会有的贫富差距，不会有大的物价上涨或下跌，所有的商品都很稳定。股市中人人平等，绝不会有破产赔钱的风险却认可享受最大的利益。更不会有人抱怨不满当今的经济制度，因为他们生活得很好。

“军火与毒品不会流入市场，任何低俗有失风化甚至腐朽的文化或商品永远不会出现。黑市不复存在，海上绝无走私船。”

他停了下来，细细观察来者听了这番话的表情。意料之中访客虽在藏匿真实情感但还是表现出巨大的惊异与疑惑。

“难道不是吗？从古至今从没有哪一个人能统治得自如而不慌乱，它绝不会感情用事。至少一定会比你做得好。”

来客的脸僵硬，没有表情的强忍的平静之下是显而易见的愤怒。

“这就是我欣赏Iluvatar思想之处，而它也是这么宣传的。”一抹狡黠蒙上认真的面孔，“然而，对于以上的一切，它根本什么都没做到。”

啪，啪，啪。访客鼓掌，露出满意的笑容。

“你永远都会出乎我的意料。不过我还是不明白，你我理念相同但你为什么迟迟不肯跟我合作。”

Feanor一声冷“哼”，转过身将手抚上控制台。

“在我眼里Iluvatar思想甚至不如人脑。不该存在的东西它都让其存在。例如，”他瞥了一眼来者，“你们。”

来者笑出了声。“看来你对我们有误解。”

“说到底你们不也是想得到Iluvatar思想的控制权么？人脑连接后，获得绝对的控制权。”

“你刚才还说在你眼里，人脑优于Iluvatar思想。”

“但不能给人脑过大的权力。”Feanor又一次露出了笑容，冰冷而残酷，“你很危险。”

来者点头，笑容依旧，很认同Feanor给他的评价。

大屏幕弹出“Mission Accomplished”的蓝色提示框。

“你在做什么。”访客他责备自己没有认真关注一下Feanor手头上的工作。

Feanor从椅子上悠然起身，左手却不离控制台。他面向自己，笑意格外真实。

“从来没跟任何人说过。”左手开始利索地迅速按动，“想知道我研发Silmarillion究竟是为了什么吗？”

来者的右手伸向腰后、伸向西服遮住之处，握住坚硬冰冷的黑亮金属。

“是为了——”

左手移动得更快。

Feanor的笑容疯狂凶狠。

银色金属的天花板从中分开一条两米宽的开口。来者难掩惊愕，本能告诉自己逃——天花板藏着的东西他看的清清楚楚明明白白。

熔金色的雨滴急扫而下。

 

 

白塔Taniquetil居然会遭恐怖袭击。父亲不去白塔或许已有预感。

建筑大虽多功能、彰显国家大学首席的气派与炫耀居该学科之首，但若有急事找人可不容易。父亲的开发进行到重中之重时，谁都无法与他取得联系，甚至当面到场也不会有暇给访客开门。

“停下！”Celegorm拉住了Curufin，将他拽入通道的另一边。

实验室在整幢功能楼的最里面部分，贴近山崖又视野广阔，从彼处可以看到Valinor的盛景以及远方微微弯成弧形的海天相接处。那里安静远离纷扰，却要经过数条通道才能到达。

“怎么了？”Curufin悄声询问。Celegorm今天难得露出严肃认真的表情，不觉有些诧异。

“有人来了。”

昏暗的应急灯下，阴影中分离出几片悄然移动的暗影，慢慢地涌出将他们束缚的黑暗。

从四个人有条不紊的动作看来，他们是经过特种训练的，只可惜没有任何物品能挡住他们作为人的动态影子。

影子们过去一两分钟后，二人才从藏身位置冒出，以尽量不发出声音又对周围保持高度警惕的最快速度前行。

停在下一转角略作观察。Celegorm递给Curufin一样黑色的东西。

“你怎么带了这个。”Curufin看着手里的家伙，酷似父亲的眼睛溢满惊异。

“我跟你说过，我也有一种不好的预感。”Celegorm进一步解释，“我在家里放了很多，父亲在对军火感兴趣时也曾发明过几样先进的，但并未发行。”

“收集得很隐秘。”Curufin评价，转而想到此事有鬼。

联想今天Celegorm从未表现的观察力和遇到影子们时的先知先觉，甚至行动都带着麻利，突感疑惑。

他今天又一次仔细审视Celegorm，不带先前的任何戏谑。

“你瞒着很多事情。”一字一顿，透着寒意。

“不要用和父亲一样的眼神看着我。”Celegorm再一次声明。

“回答我。”Curufin质问。反而在这时，他的语气才柔和缓慢，却比平时的冷漠更显威慑。

“拒绝。”意味深长的笑意浮上Celegorm的面孔，为本就俊美的脸添上狼的狡猾且分外适合，“等时机到了，我慢慢跟你细说。”

Curufin不再追问，以他对Celegorm的了解，这个人平时看似玩世不恭毫不在意，正经起来与自己及父亲一样倔强。

离米斯林实验室还有将近一半的路程。本可以更快到达，但功能楼内的形式不容乐观。

一些不干净的东西进来了。

砰砰砰砰……功能楼的深处传来枪声，停顿一会儿后更为激烈。这些天的晚上只有父亲呆在这里……不！！

飞快向前奔跑，让脚步声敲响吧，顾不得那么多了。骤然，两人同时闪躲。

女人坚硬的高跟鞋底在地板上敲出哒哒声。身量高挑，便于行动的紧身黑衣描画骨感身材，黑影的掩映下艳丽地红唇与深色的眼影更显鬼魅。

她停下脚步，似乎听到了什么风声。

Curufin感觉肾上腺素正加紧分泌，耳后升起一团灼热。

女人本想继续前进，耳机中却传来了一道命令打消了一探方才声音之源的念头。

扣响扳机的声音。

“你做什么？”

“已经暴露了。”

Celegorm的子弹击中了迅雷不及掩耳之势冲来的女人，而她刚脱手的刀片差点割伤Celegorm的手臂。

“对于这种故作悠闲的敌人一定要先发致命。”

“容不得听你的小课堂了。”Curufin拽上Celegorm奔跑，“既然已经暴露，父亲就更危险。”

 

 

失算了一步。

望着天花板的大洞与掉落满地的杀人机器，Feanor无奈地自嘲。早知今日这种情况当初不应该把实验室建在顶层。

嗒，嗒嗒，又敲击了几个键，墙壁也裂开了口子，各种自行研制或改造的枪支自动地开火。

来者很是辛苦。刚躲闪完来自上方的子弹威胁，又要防止自己被侧面赶来的子弹打成筛子。他一个迅速翻滚，躲过了装有面部识别功能的电子枪。

短期的间歇他边寻找一个开枪的好位置边看向Feanor，对方的眼神好似在投来慰问：是否玩得开心？

Feanor左手依旧敲击着键盘，掌控着这间相比来说太大的计算机实验室连角落都没放过的早早安装上的所有程序，每一个程序都很危险。

又失算了一步。

意料之外，天花板的大洞落下几名黑衣杀手。瞬间他们就后悔执行这个毫无表现力的行动——刚落地还未站稳便被子弹贯穿。

枪口挨着脑袋。

“我有理由怀疑，你是自发牺牲你的人来换取我的分神。”Feanor转过头，淡然地看着对方黑曜石般的眼睛。

“我本想劝你与我合作，不过早在你说那些话的时候，我就知道必须杀了你。”

来者的黑色西装已失去柔和的光泽，还有几处划破以及染了些许血液。黑色的顺发上沾满灰砾，乱糟糟不再整洁。

Feanor只是停止了左手的动作。

“你不会得到Silmarillion。”

平静。

“我会自己得到。”

“你试试吧。”这是一个真诚的微笑，不带其他任何意思。

愤怒、仇恨、憎恶、恶心，Feanor看到的对方只剩这些。

“我进入这个实验室，就没打算能活着出去。”

Feanor叹了一口气，继续说：

“研发出Silmarillion的那一刻，我就知道我必然会死于非命，无论是敌手还是己方。”

左手早已悄然移到某一个按钮上。

哒

曾想过千万种子弹贯穿的感觉。刚开始无感，继而是疼，很疼。

哒

就这样结束了。曾设想过千万种死法，被敌人杀死，被白搭的守卫杀死，到头来还是没逃过自己设下的陷阱。

好像看到小时候父亲陪自己玩的情景。无忧无虑在那里跑的是自己吗？现在好想那样做，让父亲追着自己，但是，永远回不去了。很快就永远将父亲抛在了后面。从少年时代开始，就没有一个人能掌控自己了，这状态一直持续持续到现在，连死都没人掌控，因为我已经预料到了。

哒

看到了许多人，或是人生过客，或是在心里留下了痕迹。父亲、妻子、儿子、朋友，爱的人，恨的人，还有从没谋面的母亲。

一生如电影般从眼前迅速飞过，就算不想看到的事也看到了。原来自己是那么的不凡，又是那么的平凡。人生到了尽头，才发现我是多么的无知，追求名誉，追求无尽的知识，可那些都有什么用呢？到死的时候有什么用呢？

但我无悔，不是因为我生前有多大影响，不是因为死后留下的东西对现世有多大影响。而是因为我为自己而活。

我在规则中寻到了自由。只要在Iluvatar的掌控之外，在所有人的意料之外，只凭我的意志发展，我就是自由的。

“Fuck！”听到了Melkor的叫骂。

哈哈哈哈哈——以为我很古板么？出乎所有人意料之外是我的长处。但他也仅是笑在心里，喉咙已被死亡封锁。

再见了。如果说对不起谁的话，那只能是他们，我爱的人。

枪声，脚步声，焦急的呼唤。

一个人从旁边跑了过去，又一个人。

第二个人是Celegorm，他一定想为我复仇。

去吧，那是你们的意志。

“父亲！不——”

是Curufin，我的孩子……

Feanor合上了双眼。


	4. Lusingando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有开车意味但无具体描写；后面是Melkor和Sauron的互动

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：两三个主要Original Characters，以及阴暗；会有三条大主线：Sauron线、刷新组线（未上线）、Turin线（未上线），两条时间线：Angband覆灭为界，覆灭前剧情为主
> 
> 这章写得有些乱，叙述不详尽，会补充和修改

Lusingando - First Silmaril Contention Case 03

 

计划完成得很好。  
从Feanor的实验室米斯林出来后，按原计划顺势破坏了“双圣树”——Iluvatar思想的监视塔，某种程度上是监视中心，坐落于白塔 Taniquetil的两侧。  
然而现在，作为守卫的它们永远不会再运作了。  
Melkor坐在军用直升机内，欣赏着机外的美景——断裂的高塔，绚丽的火焰。  
美中不足是满身尘砾的自己。Feanor的反应完全不在预计范围内。激进、无畏，根本就是个疯子。或许真像他自己说的，他早已做好死亡的准备。蛰伏在墙壁内的枪支弹药个个威力巨大，均是外界没有的型号——真没想到他对军火也颇具兴趣。  
但每一处的喷火怪物均可瞄准大型控制台和Feanor本人。  
难道他早就想将自己连同我一同击毙？但死法太过暴力了，不会有人会用如此惨烈又大张旗鼓的死法。  
想这么多并无甚用处，他已经死了。  
Silmaril第一部分已经在自己手中，对于未得到的第二、三部分并不着急。根据Feanor自负倔强的性格，他绝不会将自己的造物放在一个显而易见的位子。Feanor死后，目前最优秀的计算机科学家在自己的手中。  
他绝对忠诚。  
Melkor紧促的眉头舒展。  
深秋的风凛冽，细碎刀片般划着自己的脸。但就喜欢这种感觉。不知何时会来的细小疼痛令人迷醉，似他的唇齿。  
现在白塔的人是无法追上自己的了。  
那座可厌可憎的高塔在视野里急剧缩小。其他几架直升机亦已起飞，一路上扰乱敌方视线，掩护自己。  
Sauron已将Iluvatar思想与外界关联的部分方式扰乱，目前不会有人能监视自己的动向。  
目的地位于维林诺外的阿德嘉兰，在那里稍作休憩和少许部署——  
“朋友，外面欣赏够了吗？”尖利的女声打断了自己的思考。  
——当然还要感激盟友的好意，以及……终于可以说再见。  
“外面的风景很好吗？乡野风光有什么好看的。”盟友从副驾驶回过头来。黑夜的掩映下艳丽地红唇与深色的眼影更显鬼魅——这句话可以用到那个组织的每一个人身上。她们穿着相同的服装，甚至脸上的眼影都是一个牌子同款色系。  
除了Ungoliant外。  
她能用多少首饰打扮自己就用多少。过于堆叠繁复令Melkor恶心。  
“有很多好看的。你看不见而已。”Melkor翘起古典雕塑般轮廓却过于锋利如刀削的嘴角，抛了个不带任何意思的眼神给她，兀自望向远方。  
Ungoliant回的微笑妩媚动人，可能曾让不少男人失足堕落。  
“要记得你是在我的飞机上呦。看在你脸的面子上才不把你扔下去。”  
脸悄悄地不自主地抽了一下。  
恶心。  
希望快点到阿德嘉兰，回到Angband。一定要找机会端掉她们。  
“美人居然不理我。”她戏剧演员般夸张地叹了口气，“算了，那个小白脸能让任何人把持不住，我也就原谅你了。”  
麻，从脖子一直刮到肩膀。  
“朋友，可不可以安静一会儿。”从牙缝中挤出几个字，还不得不礼貌谦逊。毕竟自己在别人手里。  
“说话小心点。”微露杀意，用着甜腻的嗓音。  
很怀疑那些曾经上过她的当的男人的品位。  
恶心。  
维林诺环海，城市的一边是西瑞安河的河口。宽广的喇叭型入海口在涨潮时收聚起雪花墙壁般的巨浪，不失为五月的盛景。入海口的另一侧则是与维林诺迥异的天地。  
那里更为自由。  
距阿德嘉兰还有一段距离。希望这段时间消逝得迅速。

根据感觉，自己应该被带到了一处私人庭院。曲折的路。  
蒙着眼睛的黑布成功地尽了自己的职责，毫不让一丝光线透入。她们不想让自己知道被带往何处。不过好像他对阿德嘉兰更为熟悉。  
它是一个人烟稀少的小镇，但绝不像那些荒漠中进行非法交易的黑村子或是人人目露凶色偏远的贫民窟。这里以艺术著称。广阔的原野和复古的橙粉色砖制建筑曾吸引无数艺术工作者或作家来此寻求创作灵感。  
没错，这个交易地点是他挑的。只是从没预料到自己居然会成为交易品。  
“坐着休息一下吧。”  
眼前的黑布完成了职责，离开了乌黑的睫毛和瞳孔。  
他安稳地坐在一张舒适的靠椅，手脚均是自由的。她们的胆子也不会大到敢把Melkor绑起来。  
窗帘拉得严实。遮光窗帘将屋内变得黑暗而压抑。他并非不喜欢黑色，不过更喜欢夜晚清凉透明的富有变化美感的撒发生命力的黑，而非这里的死气沉沉。或者只是自己没有身处往常的施刑者的地位。  
据房间的大致布局以及空间规划，大致知道身至何处。千万别忘了阿德嘉兰是他的天下。或许在小镇的某个地方，金发的小家伙曾赞赏过某个画家。  
“距我们约定的时间还有一段时间呢。”黑发的女人轻启红唇，“我故意提前到了。”  
Melkor扭头看向她，目光不带感情。  
Ungoliant有点烦躁，她无法掌控面前的人的所思所想。他给她的一切反应无非只有“漠然”。  
“我们来进行一场交易。”  
“正在。”  
“不要跟我玩文字游戏。”黑色的细眉上扬。  
“我要Silmarils。”她挑明，“我要全部的Silmaril，整整三部分。”  
她的做出“三”的手势，伸出的三根手指蜘蛛爪般细长，带着黑色手套更显诡异。  
“不是我蔑视你，是实话。”Melkor露出冷漠的微笑，“你根本不会破译它的密码，更别提使用。”  
“哦，你的意思是全世界只有你一个人会用喽。”  
“Feanor死后，是这样。”他撒了谎。目前没有一个人可以轻松破译Silmarils的密码，就算Sauron也要花上至少三天。更何况自己手里只有第一部分，就算破译了用处也不会太大。  
“你们可以去研究一下Feanor的科研成果，全部吃透了说不定可以轻松搞定。”他收回目光，微闭双眼，略作小憩，“相信你们的智商会得到飞跃。”  
Ungoliant被刺耳的嘲讽扎了一针般，从椅子上猛然起身。  
“咔叻”扣动扳机，前额正上方37度角黑色的枪洞盯着他。  
“真不礼貌。从来没听说过用枪招待盟友。”  
“蜘蛛”们开始张牙舞爪了。“不好意思，你现在是人质。”  
“你应该知道我们的恐怖。对于你敢于孤身一人来寻求我们的帮助，我很惊喜。”  
“报酬已按商定的数额打给你。如果嫌少，我们还可另作商议。”  
“别当我傻。”Ungoliant竖起的眉毛快成直角了，“你当时跟我们说此次行动只是破坏‘双圣树’以及抢一些科研成果。没想到你玩得这么大。我想议会应该恨不得将你碎尸万段，让你亲自品尝古代刑法都不为过。不过你现在在我手上，所以，我要更丰厚的报酬。价钱与价值成正相关。”  
他极力掩饰平静之下的骇浪——这个婊子！“想要多少钱。”  
“我说过了，我不要钱。我要Silmarils。”放出贪婪之光的黑色眼珠微微一动，满得溢出的笑容横流四处，“当然，有钱更好。”  
“唉！别动！”  
Melkor被数支枪按住，枪口亲吻着自己。  
女人凑过来，他能闻到她黑绸缎般的头发过量至俗的香气，不，是混杂的化学制品散发的恶臭。为什么自己当初会找她们的援助。因为她们可以做到踪迹全无？更善隐藏？  
说白了当初只是为了转移白塔的更大注意力。没人会想到Melkor居然会和最不讲信誉的“蜘蛛”结盟，自然不会有人注意到自己的踪迹。况且顶着“失踪”二字，更不方便随意露面。  
“不要急嘛，亲爱的。”长指甲划过自己的脸。  
骤然她猛地退后一不。  
她受到了一对黑夜般的水晶珠的瞪视。  
刚才他一直垂着眼。能少看一点这个俗气四溢的女人就少看一点。  
“你！”  
“我？”悠然的口气，其下的威严不可动摇。  
“让被你宠溺过度的小朋友来跟我商讨交易吧！相信在他的眼中你比Silmarils更重要。”她扭曲的脸因浓厚的妆容更加丑陋，嘴唇似喋血，“我都能听见他撩人的抽泣声了！”  
淡冷的笑。  
巨大的气波，小房间的人全被冲击在地。  
真是可恶，最近收到的炸弹冲击够多了。不过——  
他本能地以最快速度趴下。疯狂的机枪吞噬着刚刚站起的“蜘蛛”们的性命。有一两只被机枪咬住不放，在接连不断的子弹轰击下化为一摊血肉，等机枪停止后才拍在地上。  
哦，血腥味。  
“咳咳……”Ungoliant侥幸逃过。极度的自负让她对发生在身畔新鲜出炉的事应对不暇。她努力挥开遮住视线的呛鼻烟尘与飘荡空气中的血滴。  
灰砾散去。  
眼前多了一人。整齐的淡金色头发今天也遭受了尘埃与鲜血的玷污。精致的肩膀和后背被撕裂了多道口子。就算被黑衣遮住，他也能看到令人心疼怜惜的景象。  
Ungoliant抬起头，发现轮到自己被枪指着。  
妆容混着灰成了糊状。  
“乳臭未干。小朋友居然敢在我这儿放肆！”  
“你以为是你占优势么？”  
听到这句话，Ungoliant感觉似有冷风探入骨髓。  
轰然炸起凌乱不堪的枪声，只有少数几人放出凄惨的哀鸣，继而似汪洋上的小船被巨浪吞噬。  
女人的脸惨白如骨。虽花了妆的脸一踏糊涂掩盖了大部分表情，但他就是看到了，应该说是想看到。  
“请你观赏。”枪的主人笑得很淡很柔和，却更冷。没有资本可供谈价。  
外面是一条走廊，遍地盛开橙色红色的花。花鲜嫩欲滴，与花一样艳丽鲜红的汁津铺满眼前的道路，散发出具有争议的异香。  
女人呆住了，眼睛瞪得浑圆。  
许久，她才缓慢转过身。每一个动作甚至神情皆是慢的，仿若与时间无关置身世外。  
“不要打脸，好吗？”许久，她才弱弱地试问，绽出自认为最美的笑容。  
金发的施刑者微微一笑。点四五的子弹穿过Ungoliant的脸，花朵的碎屑飞溅。

 

“嘶——”  
“忍一下就过去了。”  
Helyanwe将细小的液晶屏碎屑小心而果断地从Sauron后背用小巧的镊子拔出来。之前汇合后需要执行的任务毫不允许给予医治伤痛的时间。  
“这种伤应该及早治疗，很容易发炎。”Helyanwe皱眉责备，“时间越久，过于细小的碎片更容易因活动而被肉掩埋，若伤口痊愈则后患无穷。好在白塔屏幕的质量一流，没有过小的碎屑，皆是肉眼可见。”  
Sauron不发一言，阴影模糊了表情，但背上渗出的细密汗珠出卖了他。  
“很好奇你是怎样让如此坚固的屏幕碎裂的，还插得这么深。”Helyanwe见他没有回答，犹豫了一下，还是问了，“是Eonwe？”  
还是没有回答。  
Helyanwe叹了口气。他都明白了。  
对于Eonwe，Sauron曾很有兴趣。常常见到Eonwe一本正经的脸，严于职守，但自己一看到就想笑。因为他曾很偶然地见到了Eonwe的另一面。  
对待下属的和气，街上每一个有交集的人他都会以真诚的微笑面对。不时亦会到贫民区适当地悄悄帮助一些人。  
我想他也知道Iluvatar思想这个硬币的背面。但他不会背叛。所以在白塔大控制室的那一夜，他把Eonwe炸得惨烈，虽然没有把他杀死，但看着他被猛烈的火焰逼得连连后撤、他的痛苦惧怕的样子，也是足够了——这样的人必成祸患。  
对Iluvatar思想犹豫的人最恐怖，因为他会用尽极端的方法扼杀自己反抗拒绝的想法。  
呃……  
背部的疼痛打断了思路。高效的消毒液急不可耐地钻入伤口的深处。  
“Gothmog是不是……呃……你耍的？”  
Helyanwe包扎绷带的手停了一会儿。“嗯。”  
“玩他可以，但不要把他弄死了。”包扎完后，他趴在床上，放任柔软和舒适一点一点包围、吞噬自己。伤口已经被强效消毒水麻痹了，但刺痛还是不时的提醒他伤口它们不容忽视的存在感。  
“Gothmog很忠心，还是很有价值的。”略微偏头，看着Helyanwe收拾医疗用具，骨感的长手指轻巧地在不同物品间跳跃张合。Helyanwe长了一张无害温和的脸，不知情的人想象不到他的另一面是多么残酷。“我知道你看不惯他们，暴力又满口粗语。我也看不惯。”  
Helyanwe不紧不慢地收完东西。桌面恢复了整洁有序，但实际上摆满医疗器皿时那里也并不乱，似计划好的。他只是沉默。今天格外话少。  
“忍忍吧，除去我的人他们毕竟是Angband的主力。黑道上都是这样，你应该比我清楚。”他拉来一个枕头把上身掂高了一点，这样会舒服些。  
Helyanwe再次见识Sauron的柔韧性，腰部成一定角度，让全身和床垫以及垫高的枕头完美契合。抬头，是一个清凉的笑容。  
“Melkor答应过我，让我任意挑选一个助手，他会成为我的心腹。”他俏皮地眯眼，“无论是谁我都可挑选，哪怕是他的亲信。”  
Helyanwe看向微笑的青年，也露出温和晴朗的表情。  
“我选了你。你也可以带着你的搭档。他挺可爱的。”  
“当然。”  
“这段时间你会留在这里吗？”  
“我先去其他据点视察，再回来。最近我们会很轻松，但在庆贺的同时不能太过张扬，外面盯得很紧。还有置备一些东西，全部都要精挑细选或完全定制。因为几天后会有一场在总部——就是这里——举行的Angband成立以来最大的庆祝。因为——”他看向Sauron，对方已把酒红色的脸埋在了枕头里，只余那双熔金色的眼睛害羞地看着自己，他故作神秘地暗示，却没有说出。  
青年整个脸都陷进了柔软的枕头。  
电子管家提示门外有访客。  
“什么事？”他按了接听键。脸上的红色尽数退去。  
“‘王’让我来找您，请您过去。‘王’让我带路，顺便向您介绍一下Angband的总部。”  
“知道了，等我一会儿。”  
他撑起身子，呼了口气，似要把这段时间以来的所有隐忍、不满、怨念通通吐出。  
Helyanwe递来一件崭新的黑色丝绒衬衣，衬里是酒红色，领口和袖口的暗面绣着流行的珐琅彩混合现代风格的精细花纹。

Angband总部名称即是Angband。说是总部，实际更像是一处私人宅邸。大部分的Mafioso都不在这里：Melkor需要宁静，而他们太闹了。  
走廊的线条干脆流畅，令人畅快；防弹的合金玻璃折射清丽的丝绸，从高屋顶直落脚下不会有划痕的镜面。玻璃干净透亮，若不是在上面映出透明的自己，还以为可以将手伸出感受山林的气息。  
Draugluin将自己引向建筑物的另一端——Angband似有五部分，不同的部分高低交叠。刚才自己所在的巨大卧室应该在顶部。至于外面是什么样子，漆黑之下看不真切，何况那时他已因伤痛倒伏在那一位的臂弯中。  
Draugluin向自己示意，离开去了另一处安排给他的私人空间。这里安全得连守卫都似多余。具有少许希腊式硬朗雕花的门开启，他应该早就从监控中看见自己的到来。  
里面也是黑夜，沙发处传来微弱的亮白光，一看便是电子设备发出的。而Melkor也正坐在那里。  
他招呼自己过去。他亦无所顾虑地做到他的旁边，轻轻枕在他的肩膀上。  
“地下底层是巨型计算机，那里有可以比拟白塔附属控制室的设备。甚至更好。”Melkor在空气中展出虚拟空间，“倒数第二层是你的研究室，有我精挑细选的计算机科学的精英做你的助理，他们比白塔的那些人更坚毅也更忠诚，技艺当然一样精湛。”  
“你是想把我永远关在笼子里做一只金丝雀吗？”  
“当然不是，你可以做你想做的任何事。”他看向自己，微微一笑，“我给予了你仅次于我的地位，不会有人敢违抗你的命令。啊，不，除了我的心腹偶尔会，不过那也是在我的授意下。我完全清楚你的才华。”  
他笑而不语，感激他对自己的信任。  
整幢屋子被无限放大，环绕在自己周围，甚至能根据意愿对它进行操作。他进一步清楚所在位置的安全性和攻击性，建筑的布局则和先前估计的一致。  
终于自由了。他发出类似呻吟的长叹。能为自己而活是一件幸福的事。  
Melkor将空闲的手环绕他的腰际，轻抚感如薄纱缠绕。他向Melkor怀里蹭了蹭，让自己躺得更深。  
四年前他刚入议会，但在如议会之前他已在白塔工作，因为自己的导师是Aule。他在自己初露锋芒时出现，自此亲身带领并指导他有关计算机科学的研究。作为最年轻的议员，曾有许多人怀疑他、非议他，好听的话一句比一句好听，难听的话一句比一句难听。不过他用实力证明了一切。不仅随意出入白塔和中心控制室，还在议会的受意甚至Iluvatar思想的选择下，领导了关于Arda全国计算机网络的升级及更新。前一个领导此类行动的人是Feanor，高傲而专注于手头工作，他对自己很好；他也知道友善的问候及微笑的面容下涵盖着另一层用意，但不是欲望，他铁灰色的眼睛埋掩着其他目的。  
三年前他费时良久、匠心独运的Iluvatar改进方案被驳回，理由是Iluvatar思想不允许改动更不必改动。他愤怒至极，但却压下怒火，没有流露丝毫不服从，仅是默默地隐忍着。是日，当自己独自一人走在白塔的不知某处时有一个人找到了自己，说内阁成员Melkor想见他。曾有犹豫，却还是决定见面。自此人生颠覆。  
记得那日回到附属控制室遇见一个月没见的Feanor。临出门时，Feanor说了句话——“小心Melkor，他会吞噬你。”  
几个月后，他被吞噬了。自愿的。  
为什么不？他完全支持我的一切。  
“Mairon？”不知何时Melkor已经合上了平板，而他则已合上双眼。  
“伤口好点了么？”他这才想起那可恶的伤口，它们正提醒着自己，争夺自己的注意力。  
Sauron的表情告诉Melkor真实情况，精致的眉头微微蹙起。他向Melkor依偎，扭头将脸埋在他的脖颈处。是薄荷的香味，加点冰片更为凌人。  
“接下来你想怎么做？”  
“寻找另外两部分Silmaril。按Feanor的性格，他不会让它们永远遗失的。不出三日，议会就不得不公开所知信息，相信Iluvatar思想早已下达命令。那样的东西在外面是巨大的威胁。”他轻柔地梳着丝绸般的金发，本就强健骨节分明的修长手指不得不放缓动作，生怕弄疼了Sauron。他在Melkor的肩头蹭着，一只手不知不觉溜上了Melkor的腰，就像对方做的那样，感受肋骨与肌肉纠缠，紧致、坚韧犹如甲胄。  
“我们的人可以好好玩一把，他们早已按耐不住，恨不得立刻同其他黑手党比试。还有海关及警局，不过现在局势太紧，我让他们收敛点。有的是时间。剩下的就看你了。”他在Sauron的额上轻轻印了一吻。  
Sauron点点头，在Melkor感觉来如一只猫的幼崽在颈间亲昵。  
月光镀上二者，也照亮了房间内的摆设。夜晚明亮的灯光和黑暗中闯入的月光相比，Melkor更享受后者，尤其是当下。  
他蜻蜓点水般撕咬Sauron的耳尖，唇轻抚Sauron的脖子。“我能看看你的伤么？”  
“嗯……”  
衣服褪去，堆在了地上。原本洁净的绷带染了艳丽的红，就如鲜血滴在厚厚的雪地，渗透着。  
摘纱布的手很温柔，不想让Sauron被哪怕一丁点的疼痛困扰。每褪一层，Melkor的眉头皱一分。Eonwe的出手太狠了，他想。这样的伤势肋骨没断已是万幸，当初对Sauron的训练狠一些是对的，只有少数人能在这样的疼痛下活动自如。更何况与别人谈笑风生。他究竟忍受了多少？  
Sauron察觉到Melkor的担忧。他回头看了看Melkor，熔金色的瞳传送着隐忍令人心安又令人哀婉。  
“……很痛吧。”他一时语塞，想起了站在自己前面的金发青年，残忍地杀了那个恶心的女人及她的手下。那样的场景早已见怪不怪，但在3年前，他能做得出来吗？  
Sauron淡然一笑。“是的。很痛。”突然的寂静，他说，“我所经历的只有我才能忍受，别人帮不了我。”  
没错，小时候作为孤儿，为了生存，他曾忍受各种欺负与嘲弄。Iluvatar思想治下的社会福利制度虽不间断地给自己发放生活补贴，但他毫无保护能力。幸运地是，他遇到的一位老师视他如己出，资助他免费住在学校——在无法完全照顾自己的年龄，他选择的均是住宿学校。然而，他究竟在忍受什么，只有他自己清楚，也只有他自己才能经历，正如他自己说的，没有人能代替他去承受。  
鼻子和眼睛热热的。他曾悄悄发誓绝不为自己哭泣。暖热的眼泪硬生生被遣回。他更不希望Melkor看见他的眼泪，哪怕能换取更多的安慰与溺爱也仅是出于怜悯，或许还有别的，但只要有对弱者的同情他便绝不接受。  
Melkor把他拥入怀里，像亲吻婴儿般亲吻他。  
落在后背上的轻柔的吻让他不自主地轻微抽搐。他追逐着Melkor的唇，感觉着，冥想着，后背上的每一寸肌肤、每一条精致的肌肉、每一处凝结的伤口皆在回应。仿佛跌入云际，温润的水汽将自己包围、吞噬、融化。  
单方面的亲吻与感受逐渐转变为双方舌尖的缠绵。Melkor双臂环扣，似要把Sauron的肋骨挤碎，并将碎片融入体内合二为一。  
几处刚止血或凝结的伤口悄悄地裂开，带来的刺激与口中的激情互相映射交叠，将欲望升华向高处。  
渐渐地，被引向柔软、散发着清香的床榻。  
轻轻地，躺了上去，不管伤口的尖啸与警告。  
下半身的衣物一寸一寸地被扒去，每过一寸还落下摄人心魄、令全身的血管沸腾的、细密如春雨的亲吻。他轻和又娇媚地喘息，那种声音能让任何人无论男女堕入轰然而至的欲望之海，缓缓下沉直至溺亡。  
Melkor的吻愈发疯狂，唇从大腿根部抹至足尖，不放过一处。他能感受到少女般白皙细腻的肌肤下跃动的血管，精妙地配合自己的每一个动作。不，那是在放出引诱，强大到他甘愿臣服。他迅速挣脱自己全部的衣物，宁愿听从爱神的指引追随欲望的号令。Mairon太可怕了，他想，这个尤物能得到连他都无法得到的东西，只要他愿意。但他明白他不会的，守身如玉的他有着不容侵犯的自尊，虽然他从未提起但却处处宣示着不可动摇的尊严。  
Sauron愿意为他开放是他的荣耀。  
伤口哀鸣，Sauron很清楚再这样下去第二天的床铺将会印上血花的装饰。他无法抗拒。这一夜他等了三年了。白塔潜伏的日子、Melkor故意失踪的日子，他日夜渴望。  
伤口哭啸。但也不能更不允许有任何人将他们分开。  
Sauron的声音华丽而破碎。  
夜晚的月光灿烂，与眼中的血色融合织就华彩。  
迷醉猖狂地将他揉碎、吞噬。复原，继而揉碎。心的某一角沉睡了，某一角苏醒了。  
睡吧，癫狂吧，不眠之夜。


	5. Allargando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 两三个主要Original Characters，以及阴暗；会有三条大主线：Sauron线、刷新组线（未上线）、Turin线（未上线），两条时间线：Angband覆灭为界，覆灭前剧情为主;不时会修改

Allargando-First Silmaril ContentionCase 04

 

距Taniquetil恐怖事件已过去了一个星期。期间对生者的搜寻、亡命之徒的抓捕与审讯、大量真实信息的封锁，均一无是处。

该死的人没死，不该死的人死了。Angband的Mafioso一个都没抓到，不出例外随着携带的炸弹化为齑粉。而对Melkor和Sauron，Angband的两位黑魁首，影子飘渺，有幸见其一面者无一生还。内阁对消息进行严格封锁，Iluvatar思想则沉默不语，任由议会处理；它只提供了大量有用信息，可信息再有用，放在没用的人手里亦是无用。

他曾建议内阁公开必要的真实情况，给民众一个合情合理的说法，横遭拒绝，理由是易引起骚乱——可是不说实话任群众乱猜以致谣言猖狂也会引发骚乱。

电子门开了，一位栗色头发的年轻人迎向自己。他常常穿着传统科研人员的白大褂，给原本年轻的面孔添上一份稳重及老气。不过他很适合，他想，而且白大褂穿在他身上一点都不过时。

“怎么想到来我这里了？”柔和的声音给人如沐春风之感。

“你知道为什么。”

“你也知道我不喜欢拐弯抹角。”他请Eonwe进来，并在茶几旁的的小屏幕上按了几下，“咖啡加糖吗？”

Eonwe拍了拍携带了灰尘的衣服——虽然干净得并不用清理，只因习惯和必要的礼貌使然。“不了，谢谢。我喜欢苦的。”

多年的经验告诉Eonwe房间的摆设似有一点变动，桌椅貌似稍稍移位，上面多了一个装有几支百合的白色花瓶。嵌入墙壁的鱼缸里几条鱼不见了。房间的主人养鱼技艺颇佳，养的鱼都是长寿名贵的品种，不像会失手误害鱼类。

位于白塔内的私人房间的色调向来都是以银色为主，除去一些别出心裁、根据个人喜好改动房间的人——一般均是终身任职的缘故。例如目前所在的房间，所有者亲自规划，使房间弥散一股清凉甚至令人主动抛开烦恼、惬意享受的气息。黑色、银白色、淡淡的灰蓝色，层叠错落的墙壁和天花板，让Eonwe莫名地想到云层之上。前提是忽视某些机械手和电子管家。

“我每次问你，你都是一个答案。看来我不应该奢求你的咖啡会加糖。”一杯不加糖的咖啡传送至年轻人的手边，他又将其递给Eonwe。他笑着接过。

“全国网络系统自从受到打击，你反而更轻松了。”

“作为一个伤者，白塔也用不到。”Eonwe悄悄忍住了吐掉苦咖啡的欲望，不露声色地咽了下去，与往常一样。

“一夜之间认不出Mairon了吧。”

“就像从没见过面的死敌一样。”

“他早就背叛了，这点你说对了。如果你能早点劝服你自己相信，我想你也不会这么被动和难受。”见Eonwe流露出自责，年轻人恰当地补了一句，“但那样做不符合你的风范。”

“我认为我是很好的执法者。”

“这可不一定。只要是人，就会有被情感左右的时候。”

Eonwe沉默。对方说的没错，如果当时杀了他的话……猛然抬头，年轻人浅灰色的眼睛盯着他，似在觊觎他的内在且不流露出分毫自己所想，而自己却如曝晒至阳光下的干渴动物。

他也以相同的目光回应。

年轻人收回了审视。“很好奇你那天在大控制室经历了什么。”

“你可以从监察部调出我的复述。总之，你看我脸就知道了。”

年轻人看着Eonwe左侧脸上的几道擦伤以及脖间的伤痕，点点头，眼神送去安慰。

“我很遗憾。真的。”年轻人坐了下来，“再也没有和他共事的机会了。”

“没什么可遗憾的。仔细想想你会发现，对于他展现给我们的一切皆是虚假。”

“并不完全是。我相信他也在欺骗中留下了真实。”

“他现在是叛徒。”

“他是叛徒没错，可你能否任我们的友谊吗？不过我更喜欢客观地看问题。”年轻人微笑，手轻拍Eonwe的肩膀，“既然他愿意选择与我们不同的道路，就随他去吧。”

“但那条路只有血腥与错误。那并非明智之举——”

“我们的路就是完全正确的吗？”年轻人眨眨眼睛，“你真的完全相信那个人工智能？”

Eonwe愕然。放松的背部无意识地绷紧；海蓝色的眼睛直视青年淡灰的瞳，在其中游走搜寻，不遗漏丝毫对方刹那间泄露的弱点。

“你是国家的科研人员，Iluvatar思想的计算机科学家。Feanor和Sauron走后，接手他们的职位的人就是你。别忘记你的身份。”

“我没有忘记我的身份。我只是一个做事的，它要我做什么我就做什么。我们每个人都只是一个枚棋子。对于前路，Iluvatar思想说不定早已为每个有利用价值的人谱写好了。包括你我。”

“你想说什么。”

“一些你已经知道但不愿让自己相信的事实罢了。不然你认为Melkor是为了什么？”

“权力。”Eonwe没想到如此幼稚的回答居然脱口而出。

“难道不能只是简单地摆脱Iluvatar思想的控制？”

Eonwe无法回答。他也并不知道Melkor的所作所为究竟是为了什么，只知道Iluvatar思想有警告、内阁有命令。沉吟片刻，他摇头。

看来我也只是在做他们需要我做的事。但他仍旧以锋利的眼神回击着；为了掩埋其他。

“或许有些话，我作为一个白塔的计算机科学家自己知道就好。”年轻人投来询问的目光。

“你也知道现在没有人有能力更改Iluvatar思想。它是活的。”

它是活的。

它是活的……

“说不定我可以试试，抢在Angband之前。”

Eonwe突然有种要将他强行逮捕的冲动；以他的身份及职位，还有Iluvatar思想给予的权力，他的手机可以随时生成一份逮捕令。

年轻人似看透了他的心思，会说话的眼睛流露出些许哀伤。

突然发现，我连一个朋友都从未完全相信过。我已习惯怀疑任何人——除了内阁。

“你连我都不信任了么？”这句话说得很轻，道出了Eonwe的心结。

沉默。

歉意袭上脸庞，苍白的脸显现血色。这太激进了，太绝对了。他又疲惫地放任柔软的沙发娇惯伤痕累累的身体。“抱歉。”

对方只是回以淡淡的笑容，仍旧满怀安慰和释然，好似方才的一切皆未发生。“我知道你的辛苦。但没有一个人是完美的。你要学会理解。就像你理解城市中许许多多的平凡人那样。”这些话有点不合话题，但它有它的道理。

Eonwe微笑，但这个微笑并无喜悦，仅是悲伤与无奈以及获得些许安慰时的感激罢了。

单薄的白纱打破玻璃的隔绝，轻柔地盖在自己身上，送来可怜的暖意。他发现手上的伤痕在白纱的映衬下更加突出、殷红。

“我觉得你们如果有机会应该好好聊聊。”年轻人打破再次不约而来的沉寂。

“我和谁？”他处处透露着倦怠，包括声音。

“你和Mairon。”发现对方露出疑惑的神色，他进一步解释，“你们或许可以通过交流懂得更多，虽然现在看来为时已晚。但如果有机会我还是希望你们试一试。”

“他不会愿意与我说话的。我们现在只想结果对方。”

“这可不一定。你也知道他有时喜欢口是心非。”年轻人握住Eonwe的手，轻抚着伤口。触感如冬天飘落的雪花令人舒适而冰冷。

“他会来见我的。”他凝视远方，跨过繁嚣的城市，目光在海岸线休憩；信任感陡然猛增，甚至Eonwe亦被带动。

“我和他毕竟是朋友，他唯一的。”

Eonwe长叹一口气，疲惫的神情满含谢意。“也许。”

“拿出来吧。”

彼此心照不宣。Eonwe拿出一份文件，特殊的纸质可以随时更改以电子数据，唯一不同的地方是签名处，那里的纸是可以包容墨水的。“看完无异议后就请签名。”

“你不怕我和我的两位前任一样，向内阁递交Iluvatar思想的修改方案？”

“你不会的。”

年轻人凝视一会儿Eonwe，微微一笑，签名了。这个人平时的字迹清秀典雅，签起名来龙飞凤舞。

“你不多看看么？”

“看再多也是要签的。Iluvatar思想不容拒绝。它可是强制要求我的。”

他一时语塞，突感锥心之痛露出捎带闷苦的神情，却很快平静下来，重回波澜不惊。“我签下名后，我将永远是Angband的敌人、Mairon的敌人了。”

“希望如此。除去Aule在外的，首席。”

漠然相视。

提示音响起，有访客。

“小心你自己。”开门的前一刻，他向他送出今日最后的告诫。

Eonwe愣了一下，正要追问，门已经开了。

出现的人二十二三岁，黑绸缎般的头发修理得极为整洁，长度适中，铁灰色虹膜的平静之下是血色的火焰，只不过现在它们只是安静缓慢地燃烧。漂亮有力的额头和因年龄尚轻而未棱角分明的脸庞，若他再长些岁数别人会以为他就是那已逝去的Feanor。

和新任白塔控制室首席寒暄几句，Feanor的末子走入房门，看见了墨蓝色沙发上坐着的Eonwe。一股复杂的混合疑惑、反感、友好、接受的情感陡然升上酷似Feanor的眉眼，又在旁人未察觉到突至的威严前悄悄隐去。

“你好，Atarinke Curufinwe博士。”Eonwe抢在来人开口前送来善意的问候。他对Feanor好感不多，也并不厌恶，会有些欣赏；对Feanor的家人亦是如此。

Feanor的末子出于礼仪地回以微笑。

“Curufinwe是向我讨教问题的。我们去一下实验室。在这儿你可以随意不必拘谨，跟往常一样。”

看到Eonwe点头后他带Curifin去到房间的另一处。

 

“无论如何，还是要谢谢你。”进入“热带气旋”北楼的电梯时，Curufin对Eonwe说。方才的一路，两人不发一言。

“是吗？你对我应该没什么可说‘谢’字的。”

“那天你救了我和Celegorm。你若是带人再来晚一点，恐怕我和他都难逃一死。”听得出这话对于Feanor家的人比较难开口。

“那只是尽自己的职责罢了。”

只要长眼睛，谁都清楚Eonwe的伤势，Curufin想。他瞥了Eonwe一眼，善意地。Eonwe比他高差不多半个头，使他观察Eonwe的眼神费劲了些。

“还有今天。如果你没有答应，恐怕我无法这么快进入米斯林。”顿了一下，“我父亲的实验室。”

“你的身份不可以吗？新议员？”

“还没有任意在重大案情发生地自由出入的权限。所以，目前我欠了你两个人情。”

“我倒是不怎么在意人情的问题。”Eonwe转身看向Curufin，颇为善意的笑容，“这一点你和你父亲很像。在我刚入议会时接手了一个非常棘手的案子，Feanor主动为我提供了技术上的支持，而他的帮助对那桩案子至关重要。我后来也帮过他。可能是那一次我帮的太彻底，他跟我说他欠了我一个人情。而那个人情我一直没机会还。”

“那太可惜了。”

“不，那个人情最后还是还了。”

“怎么做到的？”

“救了你和Celegorm。所以你只欠我一个人情。”

“哦，是嘛。”全程习惯性扳着脸的青年勉强地笑了，却是真诚的。先前环抱他们的尴尬僵硬的无形屏障被打破了。

米斯林实验室的操作台的屏幕是黑的，曾经它们日夜不停的运转，现在似全都随它们的主人永远离开了。事实上在它们执行完Feanor最后留下的任务后，永远拒绝了其他人的操纵。它们如今只是破铜烂铁，却貌似蕴藏着胜于人类的情感。

打斗的痕迹犹在，金属墙壁上满是子弹造访的痕迹。仍旧可以通过天花板上的大洞欣赏白天的云彩，地板上则还有碎裂的杀人机器。墙壁上的武器暴露无遗，子弹依然可以从中喷涌，只不过自动操纵程序也同控制台随着Feanor逝去了。

也是够可怕的。他恐怕也和Angband一样已对Iluvatar思想及议会构成极大的威胁。若他在世时被发现这么多的自行研发的军火，估计会直接被强行软禁，不准踏出白塔半步，哪还有什么自由——拘禁是不妥的，Iluvatar系统不会放过任何一个有价值的人，但一定会强行“洗脑”。

那种场景他至今不愿回顾。摧毁理智与灵魂的威严言语，发疯哭喊似被碾碎的生命，必须接受的精神重塑，几十天的沉默寡言与木偶般的言行举止，“洗脑”过后的选择性失忆与崭新人生，沦落为Iluvatar思想和内阁的忠实走狗。

如此说来Feanor最后的“殉职”是明智之举。用死亡来换取名誉和内心坚守的信仰，总比历经折磨变成一条挂着自己名字的走狗更好。

“我想得到这里的所有东西。”站立许久，Curufin说。

“你可以递交申请，不过这里的军火你不能拿走。”

“军火我是不会拿走的。我只需要那台机器，和其他的痕量线索。”Curufin所在的位置，Eonwe看不清他的表情，除了阴影。

“痕量证据你能申请获得，你有这个权限。其他的，我没有完全的决定权，案子太大了。”疑虑的浓云覆上心头。他有点好奇这个青年想做什么（好奇并非好事）。

“谢谢，我知道该怎么做。”青年望向他，笑容释然明了，能带给人放心与信任。

然而据他的认识，此种情境中过于美好的笑容之下总在掩藏着什么。

 

 

两天前零星小雨的清晨，举行了Feanor的葬礼，黑色的雨伞撑满墓前的道路。

各界人士几乎都来了，包括相交甚好的Fingolfin家族和Finarfin家族，还有白塔的人。多数人并不言语，他们实际上并不会为Feanor的死感到悲痛，最多只是惋惜或如释重负——具有极大的能力帮助或威胁他们的人死了。而Feanor帮助是有，却从未威胁过他人，除了某些声名狼藉或是他所厌恶的。

他的学生献上花圈，在学生们的口中他是一位严苛又和善（不知者并不这么认为）的优秀老师；他的同事献上花圈，在同事们的口中他脾气古怪性情高傲，却曾悄悄帮助过他们，哪怕是一个鲜有的微笑。

将灵柩抬出的是Maglor、Celegorm、Curufin和Nerdanel。

Nerdanel打扮得非常庄重，妆容高雅精致但难掩悲伤。她与他许久未见，再见时却是一人的葬礼。一小部分人又如五年前那样对这对曾经倍受瞩目的模范夫妻议论纷纷，直到Celegorm和Curufin狠狠地瞪了他们一眼才停止。

他知道母亲曾为父亲哭过，但那也只是沉默地流泪。她的眼角还是红的。

灵柩下葬，家族传承下的坟墓已被清空，先前的遗骸已归尘土与祖先相融，干净整洁，迎接新的主人。

墓门关闭，如今真的是永别了。

Curufin看到Celegorm悄悄的揩去眼泪——平时最大大咧咧的人实际上却有着胜于常人的细腻情感。最温和的Maglor没有擦拭面颊，更愿让几滴眼泪肆意划过。

他看到眼泪在母亲的眼中倔强地打转，突然发现他也正是那样。

他们分坐两车，在众人的目送下离去。他们也悄然散去。墓园与葬礼将每个人的脸皆印上悲戚颓丧，无论他们来的时候是心怀快意、憎恨或是真正的悲伤。

 

Celegorm又躺在丝绒沙发上，和往常不同的是他这次不是潇洒的平躺而是面向沙发的侧躺，也不是因为Turgon。

“你躺了多久了？”Curufin将外套递给自觉探过来的衣架。

“一个上午。”

“所以又没准备午餐。”

“嗯。”

每次回来，永远都吃不上热气腾腾的午餐，父亲偶尔心血来潮会下厨（非常美味），Celegorm做出的都是黑暗料理（也能凑合地吃）。突然怀念起Nedanel和Maglor还在的日子。

“每天觉得时间不够用的Tyelko也开始偷懒了？”

“什么啊？我在学习。”

他的确在学习，捧着手机。Curufin凑过去看了看手机屏幕，发觉上面的文字和理论格外熟悉。“你不是一直对计算机科学没兴趣吗？”

“现在有了。”低沉的声音让Curufin心一沉；像极了Feanor当年对Fingolfin说某句话时的语气。

“你之前说过，告诉我你的事情。”

“不是现在。”很坚决，Curufin不再追问；他了解他。

他向厨房走去。

“Curvo，”Celegorm叫住了他，“教我。”

“等着。”用了Celegorm很不喜欢的声音，像父亲的，“你不饿我饿。”

Celegorm微笑了一下，没有惯常的戏谑和玩世不恭，单纯的微笑，恬静美好。

但是很冷。

 

 

“破译第一部分Silmaril真不容易。是我这些年来见过的最麻烦的密码之一。”Sauron说。他们正在Angband的花园中散步。

“好在那只花了我四天，呃，还有两夜，不过差点炸了我的电脑。”Sauron向着初阳伸了伸懒腰。他在灿烂的阳光中似透明的，金色的头发充满活力，颗颗光制成的珠宝在发丝上跳跃。

山风柔和，带来远处大海的咸味。与时正直秋季，红叶洋溢于山谷之中；小旋风悄悄卷起落地的少许叶子，各异的沙沙声悦耳。

“Feanor的程序总是很危险。不正确使用会引发涉及周遭的自毁装置。”Helyanwe评论。每天守护在Sauron身边是一种美的享受，这在任何其他的地方是不会有这种感受的。

“还好我提前发现，不然你现在就看不到我了。”他脱离虎口，仍显轻松，“你会很伤心的吧。”

Helyanwe微笑。

陪伴Sauron要比侍奉Melkor轻松许多。除了少做许多事，能天天面对充满青春的事物分享他的情绪是最重要的原因……之一。

哦，我也没比Mairon大多少，顶多大个五岁。

Angband最外部分的一二层是Mafioso们的聚集地。他们无论是有要事在身还是纯粹地想回总部坐坐都会到那里。他们不敢如在外界时放肆，Melkor眼皮底下容不得胡闹，除了在一些内部Party上或者他本人心情极好的时候；他的出身颇高，对周遭的大部分事物都看不顺眼。

此刻，Gothmog和他的几个心腹就在大厅中。

Gothmog常常以资历衡量周围的人，特别不服初来乍到的Sauron，更为其地位比他高而怨怼；Sauron也对Gothmog无甚好感，但仍旧以礼貌的微笑面对。

也可能仅是表面。

他会友好地对待每一个人，所以短短几天，Angband内的Mafioso都喜欢上了他们的二把手。

但连个招呼都不打也太不给面子了。

“办事不利！”

Gothmog面前的一名清瘦年轻的Mafioso挨了个狠狠的耳光。被扇蒙的年轻人还未回过神来，另一边的脸又挨了一巴掌。

“蠢蛋！白痴！”

他整个人几乎被扇到地上，却在倒地之前被Gothmog的一个心腹拽起，继而放手让他重重坠落。

“住手！”

施暴者们看向声音的来源。金色的头发和白色的衣衫。

Helyanwe推开那个欲动拳脚的人，将倒地的年轻人拉起来，年轻人的双颊肿胀发紫，与猪肝无异。

“我还以为是谁呢。”Gothmog哼了一声，勉强露出因厌恶而扭曲的微笑，“我在教训新人。”“新人”二字他故意放慢语速。

“这样的教训不会让他长进，只能教他学会粗俗暴力。”温和的面容变得骇人，熔金色的瞳绽放匕首的光。

Gothmog的眼神闪烁，于他人未注意之前恢复暴戾又晦暗的常态；眼神中的狂暴似乎只是个掩护，其下有更深层次的事物。

“你对暴力不是很精通么？白塔的爆炸，‘蜘蛛’的消亡，莫非只是作秀给那一位看？”

嘲讽之意显而易见。

他要倒霉了。

Gothmog很快就认识到他说了不该说的。

Sauron收回瞪视，微笑重回，却仅是笑在嘴上。Helyanwe清晰地看到白皙的双拳更加苍白，在微微颤抖。

“我希望你们能把暴力用在正确的地方，教训忠诚的人要以长远计议。”Sauron转身离去，招呼Helyanwe带着那名年轻的Mafioso跟着。

其他人则发出扫兴的唏嘘。又少了一次玩弄。

 

“他们没把你怎么样吧。毕竟在这个地方他们不会造次。”Helyanwe已让Angband内的医生为年轻的Mafioso消去炎肿。

“没事，谢谢。”

他长得颇清秀，五官匀称，眉宇间弥散着忧戚。和大部分Mafioso相比他非常标致。他偷觎了一眼Sauron，后者紧邻窗边站着，眺望远方。但目光涣散。他在思考着什么。

所在位置是Melkor亲自为Sauron安排并设计的私人空间（当然也允许房间的主人任意改动）；他们在客厅。客厅的右侧是阔气的门廊，另两个方位也通向别处；某间小厅的正中央安放一架黑亮银边的三角钢琴。

“他们为什么要打你。你做了什么？”Helyanwe递上一杯热茶。

“我只是……任务执行得令他们不满意。”

进入Angband的其中一条要求是手必须不干净。Helyanwe很怀疑（好奇）眼前的年轻人是怎样杀掉第一个人的。

“所以你自己是满意的？”开个玩笑。

“啊？不不不，我不是那个意思。”慌乱充斥他的周遭。

Helyanwe给他一个善意的微笑；这年轻人如果去执行集体任务，必然会托他所在的小队的后腿。“别慌。没有惩罚你的意思。让Gothmog心情不好是我们的娱乐。”这是句大实话。

年轻的Mafioso勉强地笑笑。

“我能问你一个问题吗？”Sauron回过头，向年轻人走来。骤然间年轻人仿若落入柔光的怀抱。

“……能……”

“他们在做什么？那是一个怎样的任务？”

“这……不能说。”

Sauron的笑容很淡，很浓；一匹食人的巨狼将美味可口的开胃小菜一步步逼入死角。他直视年轻人的双眼。“我想知道。能告诉我吗？”

Mafioso愣住了，渐渐苍白的面容转为铁青最后被恐惧所润色；手段残忍的美丽事物仍是可怕。Sauron还是笑着，只不过那种神情并不柔和，先前的柔光不再，令人似从极热之中堕入极寒。他慢慢走进，俯视着他。

年轻人在微微颤抖，但仍旧不发一言。被逼到极点猎物也会反抗，无论对方是否危险；Sauron自如把握施压的程度，没有碰到那一根坚韧却易断的细弦。

“我想知道。”

不为所动。

“告诉我。”

他在颤抖。强忍着。

“告诉我。”

“告诉我。”

他即将崩溃。这样的恐惧不足以让细弦崩断，足以让精神因恐惧而崩溃。Sauron并未拿出什么，但他觉得他什么都做得出来，哪怕只用手指。

“多松尼安——”年轻的Mafioso的声音颤抖。

“吞并多松尼安，诛杀Beor家族。”

“时间？”

“一个……一个月后。”

“你参与的任务是？”

“误导并切断Beor家族与Finarfin家族的联系……前期工作，归属于前期工作。”

“听起来很有趣。”嘴角上翘，“我们详细地谈谈。”

 

Sauron收回了目光。

年轻的Mafioso如释重负，大口喘着气；他突然想洗澡，然后睡个好觉。Sauron牵起他的手，展露他这个年龄应有的神态；年轻人的年纪与他相仿。

“谢谢你。”

Mafioso惊异地抬头，似乎听到了世上最幸运的事发生在自己身上或最荒诞的谎话。

“你告诉了我想要知道的消息。”阳光重回微笑，语言摒弃方才的低冷与刀锋，“从今往后，你不必跟随Gothmog，你将会成为我的直属Werewolves的一员。我有权力任命并调动普通Mafioso。相信Helyanwe可以把你教得很好。”

年轻人望向Helyanwe，后者对自己点头。

“还有，”笑容加深，阴影也加深了。他向年轻人耳语。

 

年轻的Mafioso已离开。大厅内又只剩下他们二人。

“你想抢Gothmog的饭碗？”

“我才不呢。不稀罕。”Sauron又站回窗边，只是这次手中多了杯香槟且是确确实实地在欣赏风景。

“我只是想掌握Gothmog的动向。Melkor不会把什么都告诉我。但这没关系。无聊的任务。”

“我会在Gothmog的Valaraukar中安插眼线。”

“嗯。”他抿了一口甜美的香槟，换一个事物观察，“我对Finarfin家族很有兴趣。之前在白塔时接受过他们的宴会邀请。但一直没接触过，那份邀请到我手中也只是因我的才华名声和地位。”

“你想毁掉他们？”

“不。”他转过身，走回桌旁，放下空的酒杯。

Helyanwe为他又勘上一盏。

Sauron轻按住他的手，直视他的眼睛，熔岩的光落入他的心底带起璀璨。

哦，又是这个兴奋又神秘的微笑。相比几天前在大控制室的那个，更为毛骨悚然。

**Author's Note:**

> Two-Side Mirror第一部分First Silmaril Contention Case在这里结束，接下来是第二部分First Full Stuffle：http://archiveofourown.org/works/7235926/chapters/16427026


End file.
